Dam'ple
by Iamhappytojustbealive
Summary: This is an AU and Yaoi. Mirkou is a regular human doing regular human things, that is until he meets a half vampire named Damien. He and Damien hit things off and are dating. That is until he's unbeknowist to him finace, finds out. He then tries to take M
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Inuyasha sat in a tree hidden safely away. He was watching students entering the school looking for one particular individual.

"I do believe that you're becoming obsessed with someone . . . " Kagome said appearing out of no where and sitting besides Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at her.

"I'm not becoming obsessed!" Inuyasha said.

"Really . . . " Kagome rolled her eyes. "Then, do tell me who is the human that you're after?" Kagome asked teasing her brother. Inuyasha frowned.

"No!"

"And why not?" Kagome said.

"Because . . . you'll find some way to meet him and you'll do something embarrassing . . . " Inuyasha said shaking his head.

"Like what?" Kagome asked innocently.

"I don't know, but something!"

"Inuyasha, I'm hurt that you don't trust your own sister . . . " Kagome pouted then looked at the school smirking. "Looks like everyone had entered already."

"What, I missed him!" Inuyasha yelled. "This is all your fault Kagome!" Inuyasha turned to Kagome, but she was gone. He sighed and looked at the school._ One day, I'll have the courage to meet him face to face . . . _With that he jumped out of the tree and walked away. _I'll come back before he leaves school and follow him home again to protect him . . . I have to meet him anyway . . . _

---------------

Mirkou was on his way to lunch, when his best friend Sango yelled his name from behind. He stopped to let her catch up.

"So Mirkou . . . " Sango said walking side by side with him as they started to walk.

"Yeah?" Mirkou answered.

"Are you going to see your boyfriend?" She asked smirking as he blushed.

**Flashback**

Mirkou had just finished his meeting with the art club on some major project and running his track practice time. Each of the track time has to do a certain amount of running time per week. So, he decided to do half today and half tomorrow. He glanced at his watch.

"It's 9:46, I missed the bus . . . " Mirkou said sighing. "The next one won't come for another hour and a half . . . It'll be faster if I just walk home . . . "

So, Mirkou started walking. He was about halfway to his house, because he started talking a short cut. Of course, it had to be through a dark alley or a dark forest. It seems though that Mirkou had chosen the dark forest. Anyway, as I was saying . . . He was halfway home when he started hearing strange noises.

"It's all in my head . . . " Mirkou whispered to himself as he continued. This had actually worked and kept him calm that is until he almost ran into a blur that appeared in his path. Mirkou's eyes widen as he saw a VERY big dog or wolf in front of him. _SHIT, That's one big dog or wolf . . . I don't care, I just want to get away from it._ He gulped as it started to bear its fangs at him. "Um . . . Good doggy or wolfy . . . Nice boy or girl . . . "

Mirkou smiled shakily and started to back away slowly. _Show no fear . . . Don't look into its eyes . . . And most of all that run . . . _Mirkou swallowed nervously as he continued back and tripped over a tree root. The wolf-dogs eyes narrowed._ It's just my luck . . . _

The wolf then started to charge at Mirkou, who quickly got off the ground and started to run as fast as his legs could carry him. He ran very fast, considering that he was the fastest on the track team, but the wolf-dog was even faster. The wolf-dog jumped on top of Mirkou and made him hit the ground.

Mirkou closed his eyes as he felt the weight of the wolf-dog lift off of him and the wolf-dog began to sniff him. After awhile, he opened his eyes and came face to face with the wolf-dog. _If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he's smiling at me . . . Oh, no! I'm staring it straight in its eyes . . . _

Mirkou gulped as it came closer to his face and opened its mouth and . . . licked him.

"What the-" The wolf-dog continued to lick him. Mirkou giggled, because its tongue tickled him. Soon, the wolf-dog nuzzled him with his head. Mirkou pushed himself into a sitting position and started to scratch the wolf-dog behind the ears. The wolf-dog panted and laid his head on Mirkou's lap. Mirkou laughed.

"It seems that your bark is worse than your bit . . . Lucky for me!" Mirkou said petting the wolf-dog's head and noticed a collar made completely of gold on the its neck, even its name plate was made of gold. _Wow, he's owner must be rich! That must make him a rare bred of dog . . . I wonder what kind he is. I'll look it up later. First, I'll find out if he has a name. _He reached for it and read it. "Tessaiga . . . What an old name for a dog . . . Where's your master?"

"Right here . . . " A deep voice answered from behind Mirkou who jumped. Mirkou got off the ground and looked behind him.

"I-" His voice caught in his throat as he looked at the owner of the voice. He was about 3-inches taller than Mirkou. He was wearing baggy black jeans and a black muscle shirt, which showed off a good amount of his muscles I might add. He wasn't that bulky kind of muscle guy, just the lean kind. He skin was tan and he had a hot face to go with his hot body. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of amber that Mirkou had ever seen. _Amber eyes . . . How weird . . . _He had long sliver hair pulled into a ponytail. His arms were crossed around his chest.

"Did he scare you?" The guy asked looking at the dog.

"I have no idea; however, I am sorry if I did scare your dog." Mirkou said bending down to pet it. The guy laughed and looked at Mirkou.

"I was asking you."

"Oh . . . " Mirkou blushed. "At first he did, but now I know he's as harmless as a mouse."

"When he wants to be . . . " The man said walking up to them. _I wonder what that means . . . _Tessaiga ran up to him barking happily. Mirkou stood upright. "He doesn't like too many people."

"Well, I guess I'm lucky." Mirkou said flashing him a smile. The man smiled kneeling down on his left knee and petted the dog.

"Yeah, I guess . . . what are you doing out here late at night?" The guy asked raising an eyebrow. Mirkou's eyes widen and he looked at his watch. It was broken. He frowned. "What's wrong?"

"My-my watch is broken . . . " Mirkou said lowering his head to look at the ground.

"Broken? Can't you get another?" The man asked confused. Mirkou shook his head tears coming to his eyes.

"This watch was giving to me by my dad before he died . . . " Mirkou said. "This watch is rare and not many people know how to fix it. And even if they did, it would cost an arm and leg . . . "

"How did it break?" The man asked standing straight up.

"I think it broke when Tessaiga landed on my back . . . " Mirkou sighed sadly still looking at the ground. The man glared at Tessaiga, who whimpered and walked over to Mirkou and rubbed his head against Mirkou's leg. The man walked over to Mirkou and held his hand out.

"Let me take a look at it." He said. Mirkou looked up puzzled, but did as told. The man examined the watch and Mirkou examined the man's hands. _He has really sharp finger nails . . . He should file those down . . . _"I can fix it or rather get someone to fix it for free."

"Really?" Mirkou asked excited. The guy nodded his head. Mirkou jumped around in joy, but then stopped. "Um, What's your name?"

"What?" The man asked.

"You know, we talked and you even agreed to fix my watch for free, but I don't know your name." Mirkou stated blushing slightly.

"My name is . . . Damien." The man said then added. "Yeah, Damien!"

"Damien?" Mirkou said raising an eyebrow and the man nodded. "No offence, but that name doesn't suit you . . --for some reason. My name is Mirkou." Damien looked at Mirkou in shock, but it quickly went away.

"I-" Damien started, but he heard a howl. He turned his head and then looked back at Mirkou. "I have to go. Meet me here tomorrow at 9:00 and I'll give you your watch back then."

"Uh, ok . . . " Mirkou said as Damien started to run away with Tessaiga following close behind him. Mirkou watched them disappear behind some trees. "Strange . . . but cute blushes. Time to go home . . . I bet Moriko is worried about me and pissed . . . "

**End of Flashback**

"So, are you going?" Sango asked again as they reached the doors of the cafeteria.

"I have to if I'm going to get my watch back." Mirkou said opening the doors and walking in. He stood in line with Sango and started to load up on his tray. He put some carrots and peas and an apple. Sango followed him, but her tray had fries and a hot dog.

"Are you on a diet?" Sango asked as they entered the line for paying for their food. Mirkou shook his head.

"Moriko thinks that I should start eating healthier since I'm in track this year. He says that I should have a healthy body." Mirkou said paying for his food and waited for Sango to pay for hers.

"But he doesn't know what you eat at school." Sango said following Mirkou to your usual spot. Mirkou sat down and Sango sat across from him. Mirkou narrowed his eyes and looked around. He then whispered so low that Sango barely heard it.

"I don't know how he does it, but he knows what I do, where I go, and what I eat! It's scary . . . He's also starting to change a lot . . . It seems like he's trying to make me perfect . . . " Mirkou whispered sighing. He started eating some of his carrots.

"That's silly!" Sango said laughing. "Why would he change?"

"I don't know, but it has something to do with my seventeenth birthday . . . " Mirkou said eating some peas.

"Right . . . " Sango rolled her eyes. "Mirkou, you're just being paranoid now!"

"Maybe . . . " Mirkou said leaning back in his seat and eating his apple.

-----------

Mirkou was in his last and most boring class right now and man was he bored.

_Man, this class is boring . . . It's even boring thinking about how boring this class can be . . . I would sigh, but It'll be boring . . . _Mirkou thought, yet he sighed anyway, and looked out the window thinking about Damien. _I wonder . . . _

"Mirkou, I'm sorry!" The teacher's voice yelled and Mirkou jumped. He looked at the teacher confused.

"Sorry?"

"For boring you!" The teacher said angrily.

"You weren't that boring-I mean you weren't boring me at all!" Mirkou scampered out. He blushed slightly as students started to laugh a little.

"Do you want detention?" Mirkou's eyes widen.

"No, I'm sorry . . . Ms. Nagami." Mirkou said.

"Good, I would hate to send one of my best students to the principle's office." Ms. Nagami said then continued to give a lecture. _This is going to be a long and boring class period . . . _

------------------

"It amazes me how much you don't pay attention in class, yet you still pass with a straight 'A+'." Sango said laughing. Mirkou shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Luck?" He answered. _Or maybe a stern guardian._

"Well, you're one lucky person." Sango joked as she paused with Mirkou. "Well, have a happy Art Club meeting, Mr. President!"

"I will." Mirkou rolled his eyes and continued to walk. "Bye Sango!"

"Bye!" Sango said as she left the school. Mirkou looked down at his wrist.

"I forgot I don't have my watch . . . " Mirkou said sighing. "All well, I hope that he's there . . . I don't know why I trusted a stranger with my watch . . . "

--------------------

"Damn it, where is he?" Inuyasha said to himself looking through the leaves of the tree that he was in. "He didn't leave already, I would have seen him . . . He must have another one of those art meeting thingys . . . "

"Aw, don't be mad Inuyasha." Kagome teased appearing next to him. Inuyasha glared at her.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked snapping. Kagome pouted.

"I just wanted to give you a message . . . " Inuyasha sighed.

"About what?"

"Brother wants to see you . . . " Kagome said seriously.

"When?" Inuyasha asked.

"He wants to see you at 10:00" Kagome said. "It's something about the werewolves . . . "

"What about them? What could they be doing to make him worried? It must be something important." Inuyasha asked curiously.

"I don't know. He said that he will inform us on the rest when we and the council meet tonight." Kagome said, then added smirking. "Don't talk long lover boy with him tonight at 9:00!"

"What?" Inuyasha growled. Kagome just winked and disappeared. "She read my journal!"

----------------

"I'm glad that I got out early!" Mirkou said to himself as he started for the forest. He glanced at his wrist. "I have to stop doing that . . . " Mirkou sighed and continued to walk.

Tired of silence Mirkou started to sing a song as he made up out loud.

_I am not the smartest person in the world_

_I'm not straight, but my best friend's a girl._

_Moriko makes me eat healthy crap_

_And I do it so he doesn't continue to yap._

_I'm almost seventeen_

_I'm really sweet and never mean_

_I went through a short cut in the woods_

At this point he reaches the woods, and is heading in them.

_Even though I knew I never should_

_Meet a dog I thought was evil and about to eat me_

_But it was nice in the end I see_

He sits down, not seeing Damien there, and continues to sing. Damien comes out from his hiding place and walks toward Mirkou whose still singing.

_Then I found out he had a weird name_

_On the collar under his mane_

He still doesn't notice that Damien was there in front of him watching him with amusement on his face.

_I asked about his master_

_Who answered and made my heart beat faster._

_He was hot and had pretty eyes_

_Asked me what I was doing out a this time_

_And I looked down to find my watch at a demise_

_He said the he would fix it_

_And that it wouldn't cost me a bit._

_I thank him and before I could say good bye_

_He and his dog left before I could blink my eye._

_I still think that he's still hot_

_And I don't care if he hears me or not._

"You don't?" Damien said smirking. Mirkou's eyes widen and he looked up to see Damien there.

"Um . . . How long have you been staring there?" Mirkou asked blushing and tapping his two index fingers together while looking everywhere but at Damien. Damien laughed and sat next to Mirkou.

"I heard quite a bit." He said smiling after he stopped laughing. Mirkou's blush deepened and he bit his bottom like looking down. "You've got a nice voice, but I think that your song needs working on."

"..." Mirkou looked at him. "Thanks . . . "

Damien reached into his pocket and pulled out Mirkou's watch.

"Here, I don't know if it is better than it was before . . . but it works." Damien said looking intensely at Mirkou as Mirkou examined his watch.

"It's fixed and looks brand-new!" He said and slipped it back around his wrists. He smiled brightly at the watch and then at Damien. He then surprised Damien when he glomped and hugged him. They both ended on the ground with Mirkou on top of Damien still hugging him. "Thank you so much! Thank you so much! I don't how to thank you!"

Damien then smiled and sighed. He hugged Mirkou back. _This is how I want to feel every day . . . He's so happy . . . And it makes me so happy . . . _Damien sighed happily again.

"Bark!" Tessaiga came out of the bushes and glomped Mirkou, making him fall off Damien and land on the ground. He started licking Mirkou on the face.

"Calm down Tessaiga!" Mirkou said laughing. Damien sat up watching the two. _Tessaiga really likes him . . . Just like me . . . _

"Tessaiga, get off of him before he's drowned in your spit!" Damien scolded getting off the ground and pulling Tessaiga off of Mirkou. Mirkou got off the ground and stood up dusting himself. Tessaiga just turned and glomped Damien and started to lick him. "Tessaiga!"

Mirkou laughed at the two of them. After awhile he decided to take pity on Damien and helped him get Tessaiga off of him. Once Tessaiga was calmed down and sitting between the two of them, who were on the ground, it got quiet. Mirkou sighed and looked at the sky smiling. Tonight was a crescent moon. Damien looked at Mirkou.

"The view is beautiful . . . " He stated. Damien nodded his head still looking at Mirkou.

"Yeah, it is . . . " He whispered, Mirkou looked at him and their eyes caught in a long gaze. Mirkou gasped on how his eyes seemed to go on forever. _They're so deep, so sad . . . They seem to go on forever_ . . .

"Date?" Damien asked. Mirkou blinked and stared at him confused.

"What?"

"You said that you didn't know how to pay me back, so how about a date?" Damien asked hopefully. Mirkou blushed.

"I..." Mirkou tried to say yes, but it seemed to not want to come out. "..."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I understand . . . " Damien said sadly standing up and turning to leave.

"I'd love to . . . " Mirkou said lowly, but Damien heard it loud and clear. He turned around and smiled brightly at Mirkou.

"Really?" He asked Mirkou, who nodded his head. "Cool-I mean, that's great! I'll meet you tomorrow at11:00 A.M. the mall, unless you have something to do?"

"I don't."

"Okay!"

"Okay . . . " Mirkou said smiling. Damien walked over to Mirkou and kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's go Tessaiga!" He said running into bushes with Tessaiga following. "Bye, Mirkou!"

Mirkou stood up and started walking toward his house.

He on his doormat when he realized something:

"I'm going on my first date with a guy I just meet yesterday!"

* * *

Well, that's my new story! I hope that you all like it and I hope that people will review! Oh, and I do not own anything to do with 'Inuyasha' normost songs andpoems that I will us in the future! 


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: _"Date?" Damien asked. Mirkou blinked and stared at him confused._

_"What?"_

_"You said that you didn't know how to pay me back, so how about a date?" Damien asked hopefully. Mirkou blushed._

_"I..." Mirkou tried to say yes, but it seemed to not want to come out. "..."_

_"You don't have to if you don't want to. I understand . . . " Damien said sadly standing up and turning to leave._

_"I'd love to . . . " Mirkou said lowly, but Damien heard it loud and clear. He turned around and smiled brightly at Mirkou._

_"Really?" He asked Mirkou, who nodded his head. "Cool-I mean, that's great! I'll meet you tomorrow at 11:00 A.M. the mall, unless you have something to do?"_

_"I don't."_

_"Okay!"_

_"Okay . . . " Mirkou said smiling. Damien walked over to Mirkou and kissed him on the cheek._

_"Let's go Tessaiga!" He said running into bushes with Tessaiga following. "Bye, Mirkou!"_

_Mirkou stood up and started walking toward his house._

_He on his doormat when he realized something:_

_"I'm going on my first date with a guy I just meet yesterday!"_

"Mirkou, you're home late again!" Moriko scolded again as Mirkou walked into the house.

"I know, but I have to attend those meetings." Mirkou said, then pointed out. "You're the one who said to go out for them."

"..." Moriko turned a little pale.

"Are you ok?" Mirkou asked while walking up the stairs. Moriko sighed and followed Mirkou up the stairs.

"I'm fine...Mirkou, I have some great news!" Moriko said from the doorway of Mirkou's room.

"What's that?" Mirkou asked sitting down on his bed and sitting his books down.

"Narku is visiting." He said smiling. Mirkou frowned. "He's coming to see you tomorrow!"

"I haven't seen him since I was-

"14." He finished.

"Yeah...So, what does he want?" Mirkou asked taking off his shoes. Moriko frowned.

"You will not act that way with him! He's a great lord and he should be shown respect!" He scolded.

"Whatever..." Mirkou said waving his hand in the air. "Where's Shippo?"

"Shippo is in his room. He tried to stay up so that you could tuck him in, but I believe that he is asleep." Moriko said turning to leave. "Be ready tomorrow for Narku's visit."

With that, Moriko left. Mirkou rolled his eyes and went to Shippo's room, which was right next to his. He opened the door and saw Shippo sleeping on the floor in a little ball. He smiled and walked over to Shippo and picked him up. Shippo opened one eye sleepily.

"Mirkou?" Shippo called.

"Huh?" Mirkou asked while he laid him down gently and tucked him in.

"You're late..." Shippo said and went back to sleep. Mirkou smiled and just sat there staring at Shippo. He took off his pants and top shirt and lied on Shippo's bed. Soon, he fell asleep on Shippo's bed.

----------------------

"Mirkou, wake up!" A voice yelled in his ear. Mirkou fell out of Shippo's bed startled and landed on his butt. Shippo laughed a little.

"That wasn't funny Shippo..." Mirkou said standing up.

"It was to me." Shippo said climbing off of his bed.

"Well, it wasn't to me!" Mirkou snapped. Shippo bowed his head in guilt.

"I'm sorry, Mirkou-kun..." Shippo whispered. Mirkou sighed and picked Shippo up.

"It's alright, I'm just not a morning person." Mirkou told Shippo and ruffed up his hair. Shippo giggled.

"Feed me!" Shippo yelled.

"Didn't Moriko feed you?" Mirkou asked Shippo as they walked out of his room and towards the stairs. Shippo shook his head and pouted.

"Moriko, says that I'm to have my breakfast when the guest leaves the kitchen. He said that I didn't have good table manners!" Shippo said crossing his arms angrily. "My teacher says that I have the best table manners that she's ever seen for a kid my age!"

"You do have nice table manners Shippo." Mirkou said walking down the stairs. "I wonder what and who this special guest is?"

"Ah, Mirkou I see that you are awake now!" Moriko exclaimed walking out of the kitchen and to the foot of the stairs to greet Mirkou. "You have a visitor!"

"Shippo told me..." Mirkou said dryly. "You haven't feed him yet!"

"I told him that he could eat later." Moriko said. Mirkou frowned. "Now, come I want you to eat with your guest."

"I won't eat until Shippo eats." Mirkou stated and Shippo nodded his head.

"He's just 6-years-old. He can wait."

"Well, so can I!" Mirkou argued. "Besides you said that the younger people need more food than older people."

"Fine, he can eat. But only if he eats in the den." Moriko said. "But you have to eat in the kitchen with the guest."

"But-"

"It's ok, I'll eat in the den by myself!" Shippo said jumping out of Mirkou's arms. "As long as I get to eat!"

Moriko went into the kitchen. He brought a plate a minute later and gave it to Shippo, who ran to the den with it.

"Come, now mustn't keep him waiting..." He said ushering Mirkou into the kitchen. Mirkou looked back at him.

"Who-"

"Hello, Mirkou..." A familiar, deep dark voice said. Mirkou looked over towards the table. There sat a handsome man with long black hair and odd color eyes. _They're red...but not ordinary red...more like...Blood! That's it! Blood red eyes..._The man stood up and walked up to Mirkou. He looked Mirkou up and down. Then walked around him while inspecting him. Mirkou frowned.

"Excuse me, but people don't usually just walk up to others and do that. Especially without introducing themselves first!" Mirkou snapped. The man stood in front of him and smirked.

"I could have sworn I told Moriko to tell you that I was coming." The man said.

"I have, Lord Narku!" Moriko said and looked at Mirkou frowning slightly. "It just slipped his mind!"

"You're Narku!" Mirkou asked finally recognizing him. He nodded his head still smirking. "I haven't seen you since I was-"

"14." He finished taking Mirkou's hand in his. "You have very soft skin..." Mirkou snatched his hand away.

"Excuse me, but I believe that you ask for permission before you touch people!" Mirkou said through his teeth. Moriko cleared his throat.

"I'll go now, so that you two may eat! I hope that you haven't forgotten your table manners Mirkou!" Moriko joked nervously and left.

Mirkou sat down at the table and Narku sat from across him.

"So, Moriko tells me that you're a straight A student." Narku said trying to start a conversation up.

"Yeah, I'm doing pretty well in all my class, but I'm struggling in mathematics a little." Mirkou said while eating jelly toast.

"You don't have to worry about that for long." He said and stopped eating. _I guess he's full._

"Yeah, it is getting closer to second semester." Mirkou said finishing his toast. Narku titled his head in a little confusion.

"He also told me that you were in the art club and on the track team."

"Yeah, he said that it would boast my confident and help me stay in shape." Mirkou said shrugging and rolling his eyes. "It's also suppose to give me a sense of art, a sense of self."

"I can see that..." He said seductively. Mirkou nearly choked on his orange juice. Just then, Mirkou realized what he was wearing. He had on nothing, but boxers and a short tight shirt that barely went past his belly button. he quickly got up out of the chair and Narku got up also.

"Excuse me, but I have to put some clothes on!" Mirkou said and was about to leave, but his hand caught his wrist.

"And cover yourself up?" He said huskily and pulled Mirkou close to him. "You've grown even more beautiful than when I last saw you..."

"..." Mirkou blushed slightly trying to pull away. Narku lowered his face towards Mirkou.

"I was sure the first time I saw you, that you were worth the wait." Narku was about to kiss him, but Shippo walked in.

"Ah, Narku is molesting Mirkou!" Shippo screamed and ran out. This gave Mirkou enough time to pull away from Narku.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you need to start respecting other people's private space." Mirkou said taking a step back from Narku who frowned.

"Private space? I suppose you'll need it. Since you will becoming with me soon." Narku conclude. Mirkou frowned.

"Going with you? What are you talking about?" Mirkou asked confused. Then Narku put two and two together. _That basted, Moriko didn't tell him what I told him to...He and I will have a talk_... "Uh...I'll be going now..."

Mirkou left the kitchen and headed upstairs. He then entered his room.

"It's going to take me all morning to get ready for my first date!" Mirkou said and started searching through his clothes.

---------------

"What's the occasion Inuyasha?" Kagome asked curiously peeking into Inuyasha's room. Inuaysaha had just put his hair into a ponytail and stood up.

"Why do you say that?" Inuyasha asked as he sat on his bed and pulled on black boots.

"You're dressed really nice and your wearing cologne. I think its called 'Hidden Desires'." Kagome said teasingly. Inuyasha blushed slightly. "You're also in a really cheery mood."

"I'm just going out to meet someone." Inuyasha said tying his boots. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"It's him, isn't?" Kagome guessed. Inuyasha sighed and nodded. "Well, I'm coming too!"

"You can't come!" Inuyasha argued. Kagome looked at him with that 'like I ever listen to you' look. Inuyasha knew how stubborn she could be, but tried to argue anyway.

"And why's that?"

"It's a...date.." Inuyasha said standing up with a deepen blush. Kagome smiled.

"Alright! This is great! You finally have a date!" Kagome said and hugged Inuyasha.

"So, that means you're not coming right?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.

"Wrong! It's all the more reason." Kagome said leaving the room. "See you downstairs."

"..." Inuyasha sighed. "You don't take your sister on a date..."

------------

"How do I look Shippo?" Mirkou asked Shippo who was sitting on his bed eating a candy bar. Shippo looked Mirkou up and down. Mirkou had on a thin, white turtleneck shirt, khaki pants (which clung to his feminine body), and white tennis shoes. He had his watch on his wrist and his earrings in both his ears. Two on his left ear and one on the right. He had his hair loose, which made his face look feminine.

"Pretty." Shippo said. MIrkou rolled his eyes. "What? You ask me what I thought!"

"I'm not pretty." Mirkou said and hit Shippo on the head lightly with a pillow. Shippo giggled and Mirkou sat next to him.

"Mirkou, can I come?" Shippo asked crawling into Mirkou's lap.

"Why?"

"I don't want to stay home with Moriko and Narku..." Shippo said shivering. "And we never spend as much time together as we use to..."

"Well,...you usually don't bring your brother on a date..." Mirkou said. But then he saw how sad Shippo looked. "But I guess you can come."

"Really?" Shippo asked and Mirkou nodded his head. "Yea!"

"Well, let's go!" Mirkou said placing Shippo on the ground and heading out his room door. He walked to the stairs and headed down them. Shippo followed.

"You look beautiful Mirkou." Narku said, standing at the end of the stairs. Mirkou mentally snorted. _Is that his best pick up line. I've heard better!_

"Thank you..." Mirkou said politely and bowed. He then headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Narku asked.

"Out." Mirkou said almost to the door.

"Where?" Narku asked following him. Mirkou reached the door and opened it.

"He's taking me to the mall." Shippo said grabbing Mirkou's hand and pulled him out the door. Once out the door, Mirkou thanked Shippo.

_This gives me some time alone to talk to Moriko about Mirkou. _Narku thought.

----------

"I wonder where he is?" Mirkou asked himself sitting down on a bench in front of the mall. He looked at his watch. "It's 10:50. I'm ten minutes early."

"Mirkou, can I have some ice cream?" Shippo asked. Mirkou smiled.

"Didn't you just eat a candy bar?" Mirkou asked. Shippo nodded his head. "You'll have to wait on that ice cream then."

"Ok?" Shippo sighed and tried to climb on the bench by himself, but he was too short. Mirkou ended up helping him on. "So, when is Demon getting here?"

"His name is Damien." Mirkou corrected while laughing slightly. Shippo shrugged and started kicking his legs over the edge back and forth. "He should be here soo-"

"Mirkou?" Damien's voice said from besides the bench. Mirkou jumped slightly and looked up from Shippo to see Damien. Mirkou blushed slightly as he saw Damien. He had on black baggy pants and a black muscle shirt. He also had on a black bracelet and a sliver locket. His sliver hair was in a ponytail and he had an earring in his left ear. Then all of a sudden a pretty girl with black hair appeared in front of his face.

"Hi!" She said.

"Uh..." Mirkou shook his head. "Um...Hello?"

"Oh, you're just so cute!" The girl said and hugged Mirkou tightly. Mirkou tried to pull back to get away from her and breath, but she had a tight grip on him. "You're way cuter than I imagined when he said you were!" Mirkou gasped for air, turning slightly blue.

"Let him go Kagome!" Damien said angrily and pulled her off of him. Mirkou gulped air in and returned to normal color. "Are you ok Mirkou?"

"Yeah...I'm fine..." Mirkou said standing up. He looked at Kagome who was pouting behind Damien. "Whose she?"

"She's my older sister..." Damien said lowering his head and blushing slightly. "She wouldn't stay home, even though I told her that this was a date..."

"It's ok." Mirkou said smiling. Damien looked up surprised.

"It is?" He asked.

"Yeah, I had to bring my little brother Shippo with me." Mirkou said gesturing to the bench behind him. Shippo slowly climbed down off the bench and shyly hid behind Mirkou's left leg. "I couldn't leave him home by himself."

"Don't you have parents?" Kagome asked confused. Mirkou frowned and lowered his head. Damien nudged Kagome in the side.

"You idiot!" Damien scolded.

"It's ok." Mirkou said looking up and smiling. He then looked back down at Shippo. "As long as I have Shippo, I know that I'm fine. If anything happened to him...I don't know what I'll do..." Shippo looked up at Mirkou.

"You're talking weird again Mirkou." Shippo stated smiling. Mirkou rolled his eyes. Shippo looked at Damien. "So, you're Demon."

"It's Damien." Damien corrected him.

"It's Inuyasha." Kagome corrected him.

"What?" Mirkou asked titling his head in confusion. "Whose Inuyasha?"

"He is." Kagome said pointing at Damien.

"But I thought you told me that your name was Damien." Mirkou said hurt. Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak.

"One of his names is." Kagome said, stopping Inuyasha from talking.

"One of your names?" Mirkou asked Inuyasha looking confused.

"My full name is Inuyasha Damien Zadain Inutrosha III" Inuyasha mumbled. Shippo laughed.

"That's a long stupid name!" Shippo picked. Kagome laughed and nodded in agreement. Inuyasha blushed angrily. Mirkou smiled holding back a laugh.

"It's not stupid!" He yelled, which caused some people that were passing by to look at him. He then said seriously to Mirkou. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you my first name."

"That's ok." Mirkou said smiling brightly.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked surprised.

"Yeah." Mirkou nodded, then added blushing slightly. "Some how, I knew that Damien didn't suit you..." Inuyasha smiled. Shippo narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha.

"What are you smiling at?" Shippo asked irritated. Inuyasha glared down at Shippo. As the two glared at each, Kagome grabbed Mirkou and started dragging him in the mall.

"We'll be in the mall if you need us after you finish your glaring contest!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha and Shippo looked at them as they went in the mall, looked at each other, and then ran after Kagome and Mirkou.

--------------

They were on the third floor when Kagome saw a store that she liked.

"So, I think that we should go into that shop!" Kagome pointed to 'Hot Topic'. Mirkou nodded and they went in followed by Inuyasha and Shippo.

While in the shop, Kagome and Mirkou went jumping (literally) from shelf to shelf and wall to wall picking up shirts, pants, and bracelets. This left Shippo to bug the cashier, who thought that he so cute with all his questions. Inuyasha sighed bored as he stared at the jewelry case. Something then caught his eyes.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked himself, then called for a helper to come and well...help him. "I want to see that necklace right there."

"Yes, sir." The man said going around the counter and handing Inuyasha a beautiful necklace. It was a sliver sakura, that's center was a bloody red ruby. And if you look close, the ruby had an small inscription.

"_Koi_..." Inuyasha whispered reading. "_Omoidasu Watashi o, and our ever lasting koi..."_

Inuyasha looked over at Mirkou who was smiling as he paid for the clothes he got at another register. Mirkou looked up as the cashier was pulling his credit card through the charger. Their eyes meet. Mirkou blushed and pretended to pay close attention to cashier as he was handing Mirkou his card and clothes. Inuyasha looked at the necklace.

"I want to buy this." Inuyasha said to the cashier. The cashier raised an eyebrow.

"It costs 1500 (insert whatever currency)." The cashier stated.

"I don't care! I want it!" Inuyasha snapped. The cashier nodded her hand and took the necklace from Inuyasha.

"Do you want it wrapped or in a velvet box?" The cashier asked.

"I want it in a black velvet box like the one where you put rings in." Inuyasha said. The cashier nodded her head and ringed it up. Inuyasha handed him cash and took the box. "Keep the change."

"But the change is-"

"Keep the change!" Inuyasha said hurry to catch up with the others.

"Thank you sir, have a nice day!"

------------

They had been to about five stories now and the gang was starting to get hungry.

"Inuyasha, did you buy anything?" Mirkou asked. "I saw you talking to a cashier.

"Maybe..." Inuyasha answered. Mirkou opened his mouth to talk. "And no I'm not goin' tell ya!"

Mirkou closed his mouth and pouted. Shippo's stomach growled.

"Mirkou, my stomach wants food." Shippo whined. Everyone else laughed.

"Let's go to that restaurant." Inuyasha said, pointing and walking towards it.

They walked into the store and sat in a booth. Kagome and Shippo sat on one side and Inuyasha and Mirkou sat on the other. Mirkou was in front of Shippo and Inuyasha sat in front of Kagome. A waiter came, handed them menus, and said he would be back in 5 minutes.

"What do you want to eat Shippo?" Mirkou asked Shippo, who was slightly pouting that he got the children's menus.

"I want..." Shippo trailed off.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked now that he was back.

"I'll have a rare, bloody hamburger." Inuyasha said and handed the waiter all of our menus except Shippo's. "A small order of fries and a medium coke." _Rare, how weird..._Mirkou thought, but shrugged. He liked his stake rare.

"I'll have the same thing as him." Kagome said.

"I'll have an order of curly fries and a ice cream sundae." Mirkou told the waiter. Everyone looked at Shippo who was humming and flipping back and forth through his menu. "What do you want Shippo?"

"...I want a..." Shippo started but trailed off.

"Burger?" Mirkou said.

"Burger and..." Shippo started again.

"Strawberry ice cream or milkshake?" Mirkou asked.

"Milkshake." Shippo answered.

"Ok, your orders will be ready in a couple of minutes. Please let me know if you want to order something else while waiting. Here's a coloring page." The waiter said, handed Shippo some crayons and coloring page, took his menu, and left.

"Does Shippo order like that every time?" Inuyasha asked rolling his eyes. Shippo looked up from coloring his page. "He acts like he doesn't know what he wants."

"I know what I want!" Shippo argued.

"Then why didn't you tell the waiter what you wanted?"

"I didn't have to, because Mirkou did!"

"Right..." Inuyasha said. Shippo threw his brown crayon at Inuyasha. It landed on Inuyasha's nose. "Ow!"

"Shippo, don't throw your crayons at people." Mirkou scolded. "I thought I taught you better than that!"

"Sorry, he's just being mean to me..." Shippo said looking down at the table. Kagome frowned and kicked Inuyasha on the leg.

"Ow, what was that for?" Inuyasha said rubbing his aching leg.

"Act your age and not your shoes size!" Kagome scolded Inuyasha who pouted at being scolded in front of Mirkou.

_You can't really expect me to act like that! _Inuyasha said through his mind channel with Kagome who shook her head. _Good! Cause I don't wanna act like no old geezer!_

Mirkou picked up two napkins and stuffed them down Shippo's shirt to make a bib. Shippo waited patiently while Mirkou finished. He then started to color again.

"Mirkou, I don't have a brown crayon." Shippo said. Mirkou smiled and reached down under the table to pick up the crayon off the floor by Inuyasha feet. In doing so, he hit his head under the table.

"Mirkou, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked as Mirkou came up rubbing his head. Mirkou smiled sheepishly.

"I'm alright, but my pride is a little damaged." Mirkou joked. The waiter came and brought their order.

Mirkou put ketchup and mustard on Shippo's burger and took off the onions and pickles. He then stirred up the milkshake.

"There, you're ready to eat Shippo!" Mirkou proclaimed happily. Shippo then started to tear down his food. Mirkou looked at Inuyasha who ate or rather inhaled just like Shippo. Kagome and he looked at each other than laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: _"Shippo, don't throw your crayons at people." Mirkou scolded Shippo. "I thought I taught you better than that!"_

_"Sorry, he's just being mean to me . . . " Shippo said looking down at the table. Kagome frowned and kicked Inuyasha on the leg._

_"Ow, what was that for?" Inuyasha said as he was rubbing his aching leg._

_"Inuyasha, act your age and not your shoes size!" Kagome said scoldingly Inuyasha who pouted at being scolded in front of Mirkou._

_You can't really expect me to act like that! Inuyasha said through his mind channel with Kagome who shook her head. Good! Cause I don't wanna act like no old geezer!_

_Mirkou picked up two napkins and stuffed them down Shippo's shirt to make a bib. Shippo waited patiently while Mirkou finished. He then started to color again._

_"Mirkou, I don't have a brown crayon." Shippo said. Mirkou smiled and reached down under the table to pick up the crayon off the floor by Inuyasha feet. In doing so, he hit his head under the table._

_"Mirkou, are you all right?" Inuyasha asked as Mirkou came up rubbing his head. Mirkou smiled sheepishly._

_"I'm all right, but my pride is a little damaged." Mirkou joked. The waiter came and brought their order._

_Mirkou put ketchup and mustard on Shippo's burger and took off the onions and pickles. He then stirred up the milkshake._

_"There, you're ready to eat Shippo!" Mirkou proclaimed in a happy tone. Shippo then started to tear down his food. Mirkou looked at Inuyasha who ate or rather inhaled just like Shippo. Kagome and he looked at each other than laughed. _

"That was good!" Shippo said excitedly. "Where are we going now?"

"How about a movie?" Kagome suggested to everyone.

"In the middle of the day?" Inuyasha stated to Kagome.

_You idiot, it is three o's' clock right now, you idiot! Invite him to a movie! Maybe a romantic one . . . sighs . . . I love romance . . . _Kagome told Inuyasha through their mind link. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose at the mention of watching a romantic movie, but quickly removed it.

"Yeah, let's go see one." Shippo said. "We haven't been to the movies in a long time Mirkou."

"Fine, Shippo." Mirkou said and they all went to the movie theater. "What are we going to watch? ..."

"How about Scary Movie 4?" Shippo suggested to Mirkou. Mirkou frowned.

"That's not for your age group . . . Hm . . . " Mirkou looked around. "Ah ha! Finding Nemo!"

"That's a movie for babies." Inuyasha complained. Kagome sighed and looked around.

"Ah ha! How about Ringu?" Kagome suggested to everyone.

"Yeah!" Shippo agreed.

"Shippo . . . it's rated R." Mirkou pointed out.

"But . . . "

"How about Shippo and me watch Finding Nemo, and Inuyasha and you watch Ringu?" Kagome suggested and left, pulling Shippo with her, before he had time to answer. Inuyasha blinked and stood watching the door that Kagome went through after she quickly payed for the tickets.

"I guess . . . that we should go watch that movie . . . " Mirkou stated, looking down as he shifted from foot to foot nervously. Inuyasha grabbed Mirkou's left hand. He pulled Mirkou to the ticket line.

"Two tickets to Ringu."

"That'll be 20 (Whatever currency)." The ticket master/person said. Inuyasha paid for them and took them.

"Let's get something to eat." Inuyasha suggested, and they walked to the snack bar.

"Hello, what can I get you?" The cashier asked.

"I'll like one medium popcorn topped with . . . " He trailed off and looked at Mirkou.

"Butter and only a little salt." Mirkou finished.

"And a pack of M & M's and . . ."

"A Snickers bar."

"That'll be 5.50." The cashier ringed up and handed them the items they ordered. "Enjoy the movie."

Inuyasha and Mirkou entered the movies and got a good seat. Not too close to the front, but not too far back . . .

"What's this movie about?" Mirkou asked as previews of other movies were playing.

"Oh, just about some people who watch a certain movie and have only a certain amount of days to live after they do. They get killed by some ghost-like thing. I hear it's really good." Inuyasha explained. Mirkou paled. "Are you all right Mirkou?"

"...Is it really scary . . . " Mirkou asked, sounding slightly afraid to watch the movie. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Only if you believe it." Inuyasha told him. "Besides, I'm right here if you get scared."

"Here?"

"Yeah, I won't let anything happen to you. I never will." Inuyasha stated blushing slightly. "I'll always protect you."

"...I guess I can stand the movie . . . " Mirkou said blushing slightly. "As long as you're here, I just hope I don't have nightmares."

"You won't." Inuyasha said, surprising Mirkou.

"I won't?"

"No, cause . . . I'll watch over you."

"..." Mirkou blushed. A mutter then went through the crowd, telling people to hush as the real movie came on.

"That movie wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Mirkou happily stated to Kagome and Shippo.

"Speak for yourself . . . " Inuyasha mumbled as he rubbed his sore arm. Mirkou had been squeezing it nearly off during the movie's 'startling' scenes. Mirkou looked at Inuyasha apologetically.

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I just didn't know that you were a grab-and-screamer." Inuyasha stated. Mirkou blushed slightly, but glared at Inuyasha.

"I didn't scream."

"You're right. You yelled your ass off."

"Inuyasha, Shippo is here!" Kagome and Mirkou scolded at the same time. Shippo smirked at Inuyasha as Kagome popped him in his head.

"Keh . . . " Inuyasha said pouting. All of a sudden, his phone went off. He picked it up and looked at the number to see who was calling. He frowned as he saw who it was. He walked away from the group, who was staring at him and waiting, and answered his cell. "Sesshomaru, what is it?"

"There's an emergency meeting in less than 25 minutes, and I want you and Kagome to attend."

"An emergency meeting?"

"That is what I said."

"What's the meeting about?"

"Werewolves."

"Why do me and Kagome have to attend?"

"Inuyasha, I did not call you to play 20 questions. Come to the meeting or else." click

"Damn him. Hanging up on me like that!" Inuyasha whispered angrily. He sighed.

"Something wrong Inuyasha?" Mirkou asked slightly worried. Inuyasha sighed irritated.

"That was my older brother, he wants me and Kagome home." Inuyasha answered. Kagome frowned.

"Do we have to?" Kagome whined.

"Yeah, you know how he is . . . " Inuyasha stated sighing.

"Fine, I'll go get the car!" Kagome said and left to get their ride. Inuyasha turned to face Mirkou. "It was really fun today."

"Yeah . . . it was . . . " Mirkou agreed, blushing slightly. Shippo snorted.

"Let's do it again . . . " Inuyasha suggested.

"Tomorrow?" Mirkou answered

"Yeah. At . . . " Kagome pulled up with the car and honked the horn.

"Five thirty P.M.." Mirkou answered.

"We'll meet at . . . "

"The park." Mirkou finished.

"When did you start getting Mirkou to finish your sentences?" Shippo asked irritated.

"Cool . . . " Inuyasha said, ignoring Shippo, and gave Mirkou's right cheek a kiss. He ruffled up Shippo's hair.

"Hey!" Shippo complained. Inuyasha smiled at Mirkou one last time, then hopped into his car.

"See yah!" Kagome yelled as they sped off. Mirkou smiled as his blush had deepened. His right hand went up to and gently touch his cheek.

"Mirkou!" Moriko called as Mirkou and Shippo walked through the door. He ran up to them. Mirkou gasped as he saw Moriko's face.

"How did you get a black eye and what happened to your neck?" Mirkou asked.

"It's nothing."

"Nothing? It looks like you were choked!" Shippo exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter!" Moriko snapped at them. "What's more important, is where, were you today?"

"At the mall, why?" Mirkou asked.

"Lord Narku wanted to spend time with you. He's taking a...nap right now, but when he awakes. He wants to have a talk with you." Moriko told Mirkou, who frowned.

"Why should I care about anything that he wants from me? I haven't seen him since I was . . . "

"14. It doesn't matter. You are grounded for the rest of the day!"

"What?" Mirkou frowned. "I'm grounded!"

"That's what I said."

"This isn't fair!"

"You left without telling me, do you think that fair?" Moriko retorted. "Now go!"

"..." Mirkou glared at him and stomped his way up the stairs and to his room. Shippo glared and followed Mirkou. Mirkou sighed.

"Why is Moriko being unfair?" Mirkou asked to himself as he sat on his bed. Shippo climbed up on Mirkou's bed and sat beside him.

"I don't know. Maybe he has a stick or something up his as-"

"Shippo! Don't say that!" Mirkou scolded. "Where did you hear that before?"

"Kagome."

"What?"

"Yeah, she was angry at this guy that wouldn't hurry up and give us our snacks. He was also very rude. So, she said it."

"Well, don't repeat everything you hear. I thought I taught you that." Mirkou stated, then smirked. "Now you must be punished!"

"Wha-" Shippo didn't finish as Mirkou pulled him into his lap and started tickling him. "Stop . . . stop . . . I'm sorry!"

"I don't think so, you still have two minutes of tickling left." Mirkou said as he continued tickling Shippo, who was laughing so hard that he was crying.

"Mirkou . . . please . . . uncle . . . aunt . . . sister . . . brother . . . anyone . . . just stop!" Shippo said through his laughter. Mirkou finally gave him pity and stopped his assault. Shippo struggled to breathe. "My stomach hurts from all the laughing."

"Let this be a lesson to you." Mirkou stated as he placed Shippo besides him on his bed. Shippo yawned sleepily, which made Mirkou smile at how cute he was. Mirkou pulled his fingers through Shippo's hair gently over and over again. "Go to sleep."

"Kay . . . " Shippo whispered as he went to sleep with Mirkou still petting him. Mirkou sighed peacefully.

"He's a cute little kid." A voice from the doorway said. Mirkou turned and saw Narku standing there. Mirkou frowned slightly. "Then again, so is his older brother."

"What do you want?" Mirkou asked, annoyed.

"You." Narku stated. Mirkou stopped petting Shippo and stood up.

"What?"

"It seems that Moriko failed to tell you why I'm here and what it has to do with you." Narku said frowning. "He won't be so forgettable now . . . "

"You hurt him!" Mirkou said, his frown deepening.

"I merely grazed him . . . " Narku stated walking up to Mirkou. "I'm afraid that I will have to leave in a little while Mirkou, but I will be back for you as soon as possible."

"What are talking about? I'm not going anywhere with you, am I?" Mirkou asked confused and tried to side step so that he wasn't so close to Narku. Narku blocked his way.

"Yes, you will . . . but in due time. I came for a farewell kiss." Narku said as he bent to kiss Mirkou, surprising Mirkou. He stopped just short of his lips. He frowned and sniffed Mirkou. "You reek of a vampire . . . no not a vampire . . . a half-ling. Who did you meet at the mall?"

"None of your business." Mirkou said and tried pulled away from Narku. Narku growled.

"It does not matter . . . it will soon be of no concern." Narku stated and bent down kissed Mirkou on the lips brutally. Mirkou whimpered and tried to pull away. After what seemed like forever to Mirkou, Narku pulled back. "I'll shall see you later . . . my kirei jude . . . "

Narku walked out of his room and left. Mirkou wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He stomped out his room to Moriko.

"Moriko!" He shouted once he entered and shut the door, to keep from walking up Shippo. Moriko, who was on his bed reading some piece of paper, jumped.

"What do you want? And why are you out of your room?" Moriko asked frowning.

"What does is that bastard Narku talking about?" Mirkou asked furiously.

"You will not refer to Lord Narku like that!" Moriko said standing up. "And if you wish to know sit down and I shall tell you."

Mirkou glared at Moriko, but complied.

"Well..."

"You are Lord Narku's chosen."

"What's a chosen?"

"Nakama."

"What? I can't be his mate!" Mirkou exclaimed while shaking his head. "I don't even know him. I only meet him when I was..."

"14. And you're wrong."

"Wrong?"

"Lord Narku has had his eyes on you since you were born."

"What? EW! That's disgusting! He's a pedophile!"

"Will you shut and stop interrupting me!" Moriko snapped. Mirkou sat back and glared, but remained silent. "He's sense some kind of power in you. You see your real parents were very powerful...people...cough. And when they had you, you also were born with powers. Your powers lay dormant right now, and Lord Narku believes that who ever cough mates cough with you will unleash that power and possibly give it to your mate."

"Me powers...? From parents...? What happened to my real parents?"

"Your father died from a mysterious illness...your mother raised you until she died giving birth to Shippo."

"I don't remember much about them...But that still doesn't explain anything!"

"Fine ask the question and I shall answer it."

"What are you to my parents?"

"I was there best friend."

"Why isn't there any of there things around?"

"They were destroyed lest they contain some contents of your father's illness."

"What are they, me, Shippo? Are we human?"

"Heavens, no! You are a Necromancer!"

"Necromancer?"

"You are a magical creature...like an elf. Only with out the pale skin and pointy ears."

"What was my father's illness?"

"...he...I can't remember..."

"...Liar..." Mirkou whispered, then asked. "Did...they care about me and Shippo?"

"...You were a surprise for them. I don't think that they meant to have you. I've never seen two more disorientated people then them...And when they finally got settled and use to having you, Shippo was conceived...Talk about Chaos."

"Did they regret having me and Shippo?"

"Yes, I remember one of the last things that your mother sad to me."

"What?"

"Almost every time when I see Mirkou or feel Shippo kicking me from inside, I feel regret. Regret from having Mirkou born and Shippo going to be born..."

"You have to be lying!" Mirkou stated angrily.

"There's no need to. In the attic, in the chest I told you never to go in...there lies your mother's daily journal. Here's the keys. hands Mirkou the keys Go in there and read it."

"So...I will..."

"..."

It stayed silently for awhile, then Mirkou asked.

"Why does Narku want me?"

"For your dormant necromantic powers and to bear a line of powerful children."

"What? I can't bear children!"

"Yes, you can. You're special just like your parents."

"My parents?"

"They were both male."

"..." Mirkou's eyes rolled into his head and he fainted. Thump

"..." Moriko stared at him as he laid on the floor. "Great, if he's hurt or bruised Lord Narku will be angry.

"Calm down!" Sesshomaru yelled, catching everyone's attention for he never raises his voice. "It seems that the werewolves are plotting something, and we need to find out what. I have been monitoring the major werewolf clans and noticed that enemies such as the Galibari and Hemotpeh have united together."

"The Galibari and Hemotpeh!" Someone shouted. "They've hated each other since each other's clan was created!"

"Other clans that have untied with them is the Tusomou and Minorku." Sesshomaru stated.

"They were just having a civil war with each other! Why are they uniting?" Inuyasha said to Kagome, who shrugged her shoulders.

"We have spies there working for us and await the answers. Another reason I believe that something is happening is that Narku is planning on taking a Necromancer for a mate."

"Necromancer..." "They're rare to find." "I pity whoever he chose." Whispers went around the room.

"Why would he want a Necromancer for a mate, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked.

"They have a great power in them, the mate of them get some of the power." Sesshomaru explained. "Ergo, by mating one Narku will obtain great powers."

"Aren't Necromancers only suppose to mate other Necromancers?" Kagome asked, while frowning slightly. "That is what keeps what little bloodline there is going."

"They are suppose to, however... that does not stop them from marry outsiders or outsiders marry them." Sesshomaru told her. "Once that happens, they are banished from there clan and are no longer consider Necromancers."

"...that's horrible..." Kagome said while shaking her head.

"Do you know who it is?" Myogor asked.

"We have no names as of yet, but we do no that it is in the town of Xinatima (Sen-aw-time-e)" Sesshomaru answered. "As I have said we have spies out there, and once we receive their reports... If they prove my theory that he wants to began a war with us. We will find the Necromancer and either take it or kill it so that he doesn't succeed and obtaining power..."

"Kill..." Kagome whispered sadly.


	4. Chapter 4

Recap_: "We have spies there working for us and await the answers. Another reason I believe that something is happening is that Narku is planning on taking a Necromancer for a mate."_

_"Necromancer..." "They're rare to find." "I pity whoever he chose." Whispers went around the room._

_"Why would he want a Necromancer for a mate, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked._

_"They have a great power in them, the mate of them get some of the power." Sesshomaru explained. "Ergo, by mating one Narku will obtain great powers."_

_"Aren't Necromancers only suppose to mate other Necromancers?" Kagome asked, while frowning slightly. "That is what keeps what little bloodline there is going."_

_"They are suppose to, however... that does not stop them from marry outsiders or outsiders marry them." Sesshomaru told her. "Once that happens, they are banished from there clan and are no longer consider Necromancers."_

_"...that's horrible..." Kagome said while shaking her head._

_"Do you know who it is?" Myogor asked._

_"We have no names as of yet, but we do no that it is in the town of Xinatima (Sen-aw-time-e)" Sesshomaru answered. "As I have said we have spies out there, and once we receive their reports... If they prove my theory that he wants to began a war with us. We will find the Necromancer and either take it or kill it so that he doesn't succeed and obtaining power..."_

_"Kill..." Kagome whispered sadly._

"Wake up, Mirkou!" Moriko shouted into Mirkou's ear. Mirkou jumped up from fright. "Finally."

"What happened...?" Mirkou asked as he grabbed his aching head.

"You fainted." Moriko told him.

"Fainted..." Mirkou whispered as he thought back to what happened before he blacked-out. He then remembered and yelled. "My parent's were males!"

"Yes." Moriko answered him calmly.

"What were their names?"

"Shiawase and Tamashi."

"That's odd. Together, their names made happy life..."

"It's very ironic." Moriko stated, then asked. "Is there any other questions?"

"Yes, but...I'm going first...upstairs to the attic." Mirkou said as he got up. He walked towards the door and right before he left he said, "Oh, and I'm not going to leave with Narku."

He slammed the door to Moriko's room and went to attic.

After digging around the attic for what seemed forever, Mirkou found what he thought to be the chest.

"I hope that this is the chest." He said as he took the key from around his neck. He stuck it in the hole; and, to his surprise and luck, it turned and unlocked the chest. "Alright!"

He opened up the chest all the way and coughed as miles and miles of dirt flew in the air from it. Once the dust settled, Mirkou began digging through it. He saw a book at top and picked it up.

"Tamashi's Kioku..." Mirkou read the title on the front of the book, then opened it so that he could continue to read.

**"Day 1:** I just got this gift from a secret courter. I wonder who it is? I have several guesses, but...Anyway, it's a very sweet and thoughtful gift. Gosh, this is my first time writing in here and already I feel stupid for writing my thoughts down on page.

**Day 2:** I got another gift from my secret courter. This time it was a couple of rare blue roses. It must have cost them a fortune. I wish I could think whoever it is.

Blue is my favorite color, and roses are my favorite flowers. My father is going into his protective mode now that he's found out that I have a secret courter. And I must say, its not pleasant to be watched over like a hawk and treated as a child. I am 18 years old and about to turn 19 soon! The perfect age to start looking for a mate!

**Day 3:** Yet again, I receive another gift. This time it is in the form of poetry. I will write it down.

_When you close your eyes tonight_

_And dream sweet dreams_

_Let them be about me..._

_Let me run into your arms,_

_And protect thee from harm_

_Let me kiss away all your fears..._

_All your somber tears..._

_Let me hold you until your worries are gone,_

_Until I assure you, you everything is not wrong..._

_Let me tell you all I have done,_

_The battle I have lost, and the battles I have won..._

_Let me hear your story, too..._

_Tell me things you have done, or will do..._

_Let me stay in your heart forever._

_Let me hold you while I can..._

_For your dream now is about to end..._

_Never fear my sweet love, my dear friend..._

_Because when you close your eyes tomorrow night_

_And dream sweet, sweet dreams..._

_There I will be_

_Waiting forever by your eyes to be seen..._

It was romantic, yet...odd...

Anyway, I think it was sweet. I really wish I knew who it was! I wish it Shiawase blush...I've sort of...had a crush on him...for awhile...sigh He'll never feel that way about me...He's 25 and I'm only 19. He's handsome and I've been told I'm pretty. He's tall and I'm short. He's average and I'm rich. He's human and I'm a Necromancer...It'll never work out...Not only will he never notice me or acknowledge my presence, Father nor Mother would accept this and would shun me...sigh...

**Day 4:** Well, it's the fourth day that I've started writing in this dairy. It feels like only yesterday when I got this. I remember finding it outside on my window sill, the same place where I found those roses (which are still living) and the poem. I didn't get anything for my SC (secret courter) today...I'm disappointed, but I should have guessed it wouldn't have last long.

sigh Probably found someone more better looking than me to flirt with and leave presents for. At least, one thing went right today! Or at least I think it did? Anyway, Shiawase blush started talking to me a lot and has agreed to help me found out who my admirer is. Though, he made me promise that when we found out, I wouldn't tell my father. I promised of course, how I you say no to Shiawase!

**Day 5:** We, Shiawase and I, haven't found a clue! We looked over and over at the poem-actually Shiawase was looking at the poem and I was looking at him blush and found not a single hint or anything. I was both happy and slightly depressed. Happy, because I spent some time with Shiawase; and depressed, because I didn't find a clue...sigh All well...

**Day 6:** I have received a gift from my SC! blush I don't know why I'm so happy! I found it during my walk through the gardens. This time it was a drawing of me. I was kind of creep out. I mean, this person must really know me. He/She even got the tattoo on the back of my neck. Hey, that's a clue! Not many people know about my tattoo! I keep it covered up all the time. At least 6 people know: my mother and father, Genki, Gogo, Shiawase, Otooto, and me...

**Day 7**: I thought about the picture and tattoo. It couldn't have been my mother nor father, because my father wouldn't be upping the security or investigating; and my mother would not be humming and teasing about weddings blush. It couldn't be Genki and Gogo. Not only are they my best friends, they are together and straight. Genki is a guy and Gogo is a girl. That only leaves...blush Shiawase... I wonder if it is him...

**Day 8:** I want to confront Shiawase, but...I'm afraid. What if it turns out to be a joke? What if it isn't him and I end up like a fool? Maybe I should just pretend to not know and just let it continue...But what if he gets bored...? I'm so confused...

**Day 10**: I didn't write in this yesterday, because I confronted Shiawase...He didn't give me an answer. All he did was walk away from me when I asked if my SC was him...sniff...I bet it wasn't him, and I made him uncomfortable!

Or maybe it was, and he felt that he had done enough taunting at me...sniff...either way I'm afraid I lost my best friend and crush...Also, my father is now holding a party today to try and get me committed to someone. I don't want to be committed to someone other than Shiawase...

**Day 13:** I didn't write, because I'm very depressed...Shiawase hasn't come by yet, wrote me a letter, or called me...I believe that my fear has come true...Shiawase no longer wants to be my best friend...sniff sigh... Also, there was a gentleman at the party that my father held a few days ago for me who kept irritating me with his advances. His name evades my mind, not that it matters...

I politely told him that I wasn't interested like other gentlemen that had approached me, yet he didn't either listen or cared. Perhaps both... I spent the rest of the party trying to rid myself of him. Usually at parties, Shiawase helps me by telling them to 'get lost'...I miss him so much...Shiawase...

**Well, that's it! Sorry it's so sort and a cliff-hanger, but it'll be longer next chapter! I hope that you all like it and review! I like to here feed back and criticism! Yeah, that's right-Flamers are welcome! Oh, and I don't own anything to do with Inuyasha! If I did I wouldn't be here writing fanfictions, I would be having someone else write it for me! **


	5. Chapter 5

_Recap: _

_**Day 7**: I thought about the picture and tattoo. It couldn't have been my mother nor father, because my father wouldn't be upping the security or investigating; and my mother would not be humming and teasing about weddings blush. It couldn't be Genki and Gogo. Not only are they my best friends, they are together and straight. Genki is a guy and Gogo is a girl. That only leaves...blush Shiawase... I wonder if it is him..._

_**Day 8:** I want to confront Shiawase, but...I'm afraid. What if it turns out to be a joke? What if it isn't him and I end up like a fool? Maybe I should just pretend to not know and just let it continue...But what if he gets bored...? I'm so confused..._

_**Day 10**: I didn't write in this yesterday, because I confronted Shiawase...He didn't give me an answer. All he did was walk away from me when I asked if my SC was him...sniff...I bet it wasn't him, and I made him uncomfortable!_

_Or maybe it was, and he felt that he had done enough taunting at me...sniff...either way I'm afraid I lost my best friend and crush...Also, my father is now holding a party today to try and get me committed to someone. I don't want to be committed to someone other than Shiawase..._

_**Day 13:** I didn't write, because I'm very depressed...Shiawase hasn't come by yet, wrote me a letter, or called me...I believe that my fear has come true...Shiawase no longer wants to be my best friend...sniff sigh... Also, there was a gentleman at the party that my father held a few days ago for me who kept irritating me with his advances. His name evades my mind, not that it matters..._

_I politely told him that I wasn't interested like other gentlemen that had approached me, yet he didn't either listen or cared. Perhaps both... I spent the rest of the party trying to rid myself of him. Usually at parties, Shiawase helps me by telling them to 'get lost'...I miss him so much...Shiawase..._

**Day 14:** I don't know what to do. I saw Shiawase at the market today. I started walking to him; however, he caught sight of me and immedatily walked away to avoid me. I felt tears come to my eyes and my heart break a little more...My father and mother are worried that I'm sick, so they order that I have bed rest and had the family doctor come and check on me.

Of course, he said that nothing was wrong with me other than depression. My father and mother are now on a quest to help me get over depression. They've been buying me gifts, spent more time with me, invited friends and family memebers of mine over (Shiawase didn't come, which made me even more depressed), and had more parties (which I now loathe because that same persistent guy keeps irratating me).

**Day 15:** I started slowly hating home, all they did was smother me and Shiawase never comes over anymore. I saw him outside my window and called his name. I saw him stiffen as he continued to walk. Again, my heart breaks more. And to top it off, that guy and my father are now talking about marrage! My mother is away with friends on trips. It seems the only way she deals with stess anymore. Genki and Gogo try to cheer me and ask me what is wrong. I never answer with the truth, and it hurts me to lie to my now two closest friends.

**Day 20:** I decided that I'm running away. I've thought about it for a couple of days. What pushed me to do it was when my father annoced to the town that I was to marry that idoit of a man that irrates me. I argued with my father about it; he has yet to change his mind. I leave today.

My mother is not here to comfort me and neither is Shiawase...I'm packing up only my vaulable things such as: my toothbrush, some clothes, money, jewerly, picture Mother and Father, this dairy, and food and water (maybe some wine too).

**Day 22**: I have successfully ran away from home. I am fairing well, surprisingly. Though, I am very tired...I decided to keep walking for two days straight. This will ensure that I have some distance from them as they search for me. I'm sorry about worrying my parents, but I can't take it anymore. I had to have freedom...

I also don't want to worry my friends, Genki and Gogo, and other family members. Shiawase is probably relieved that I am gone...I am now going to sleep; it is much needed...

"That's it?" Mirkou said as he flipped through the rest of the pages only to find them blank. "There has to be more..."

Mirkou checked through the book several times.

"Damn, there's nothing...no clue for me to know...if they regreted...There has to be something..." Mirkou sighed. He decided to check the chest. He saw a beautiful locket. It was blue gold and shaped like a heart with a rose stem going vertically through the middle of it. The bud/flower of the rose, which was blue, was at the settled at the top of the heart. "I didn't know they made blue gold...this must have cost a fortune... I wonder whose it is...?"

Mirkou opened it up and saw a picture of two men and a child. One male was femine and beautful. He was smiling brightly at the child, who was looking at the camara in amazment. He had long dark purple hair with matching eyes. The child had black hair with purple eyes. The other man was rugetly handsome with orange hair and green eyes. He was smiling at both the shorter man and child. Mirkou felt his heart swell with some strange emotion. His eyes also swelled with tears.

"Mother...father..." Mirkou whispered as his tears over ran. He hugged the locket to his chest.

**Well, that's it! Sorry it's so sort and a cliff-hanger, but it'll be longer next chapter! I hope that you all like it and review! I like to here feed back and criticism! Yeah, that's right-Flamers are welcome! Oh, and I don't own anything to do with Inuyasha! If I did I wouldn't be here writing fanfictions, I would be having someone else write it for me! **


	6. Chapter 6

_Recap: _

_**Day 22**: I have successfully ran away from home. I am fairing well, surprisingly. Though, I am very tired...I decided to keep walking for two days straight. This will ensure that I have some distance from them as they search for me. I'm sorry about worrying my parents, but I can't take it anymore. I had to have freedom..._

_I also don't want to worry my friends, Genki and Gogo, and other family members. Shiawase is probably relieved that I am gone...I am now going to sleep; it is much needed..._

_"That's it?" Miroku said as he flipped through the rest of the pages only to find them blank. "There has to be more..."_

_Miroku checked through the book several times._

_"Damn, there's nothing...no clue for me to know...if they regretted...There has to be something..." Miroku sighed. He decided to check the chest. He saw a beautiful locket. It was blue gold and shaped like a heart with a rose stem going vertically through the middle of it. The bud/flower of the rose, which was blue, was at the settled at the top of the heart. "I didn't know they made blue gold...this must have cost a fortune... I wonder whose it is...?"_

_Miroku opened it up and saw a picture of two men and a child. One male was feminine and beautiful. He was smiling brightly at the child, who was looking at the camera in amazement. He had long dark purple hair with matching eyes. The child had black hair with purple eyes. The other man was ruggedly handsome with orange hair and green eyes. He was smiling at both the shorter man and child. Miroku felt his heart swell with some strange emotion. His eyes also swelled with tears._

_"Mother...father..." Miroku whispered as his tears over ran. He hugged the locket to his chest._

A tear fell on the dairy, which lite up with a blinding white light. Miroku covered his face his face until the book stopped glowing. He opened it and saw that the blank pages now had writing on them.

"What in the world...?" Miroku whispered as he wiped his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

"Miroku, come downstairs to eat dinner!" Moriko shouted. Miroku sighed, but decided to listen to him. He picked up the diary and the locket and put them both in his leg pocket note: he's wearing the khakis with many pockets and that rhymes! Locket-Pocket! Miroku slightly walked down the attic stair, closed it by pushing them back up and locking the hatch, and walked into the kitchen. Shippo was already sitting down in his high chair with a plate before him.

"Do I have to eat this?" Shippo complained! It's disgusting! Shippo complained as he toyed with the broccoli and carrots on his plate.

"Yes!" Moriko told him sternly. "All of it, its good for you."

"I don't wanna..." Shippo wined. Miroku rolled his eyes and sat down as Shippo and Moriko started their dinnerly argument. Miroku filled his plate with steak, potatoes (baked), carrots (tiny cut up ones), and broccoli.

"I'm tired of arguing with you Shippo!" Moriko exclaimed exasperating, then pointed out. "Look, Miroku is eating them."

Shippo looked at me as Miroku ate his steak and potatoes.

"No, he's not!" Shippo argued. "He's eating steak and potatoes!"

"He's going to eat his vegetables, aren't you Miroku." It was more of a statement than a question, but Miroku nodded his head. Miroku put some carrots into his mouth and ate them. "See. Besides, once you're done with your vegetables you'll get a piece of steak and then dessert."

"Fine..." Shippo gave in and started eating the loathsome vegetables. He face blanched as he chewed them without complaint. Miroku rolled his eyes again.

"So, did you find anything?" Moriko asked as he sat down at the table. Miroku thought. _Should Miroku tell him the glowing of the dairy...?...No..._

"I found a locket with their picture in it." He told Moriko. "And a diary was partly full."

"Partly?" Moriko asked.

"Yeah, most of the pages were blank." Miroku answered.

"Hm..." Miroku looked up at the relief sound that was heard.

"Done!" Shippo declared drawing both his and Moriko's attention. They saw an empty plate. "Give me steak!"

Moriko rolled his eyes and gave Shippo half a piece of steak, which he started chopping away at.

It was quiet at the table as everyone continued to eat. Once, everyone was done with the main course, dessert was served. Shippo drooled at chocolate covered strawberry cake. Moriko cut Miroku's and his, then Shippo's. He passed them out. Shippo pouted at the size of his, but ate it anyway.

Once, dinner was done Miroku rushed upstair with Shippo following him, leaving Moriko to clean up everything.

"Stop running up those stairs before you fall!" He shouted from the kitchen. Once in Miroku's room, the door was closed and locked. Miroku sat on the bed and Shippo climbed beside him.

"What does Mommy and Daddy look like?" Shippo asked curiously. Miroku smiled as he pulled the locket from his pocket rhyming!claps hands He opens it and shows Shippo.

"I think that the pretty one is 'Mommy' and the one with hair like you is 'Daddy." Miroku said and watched Shippo as he looked amazed at their picture.

"Mommy's pretty like you!" Shippo declared.

"..." Miroku sweat-dropped for awhile, but then went back to smiling. "I guess that makes you like Dad, huh?"

"Yep!" Shippo answered proudly, then asked curiously. "Do you remember what they were like?"

"No...for some reason...I can't remember past the age of 12..." Miroku answered sadly. "I know that you were two when I was 14 and we got taken out of that 'home' by Moriko...later that year I meet Naraku..."

"I don't like Naraku..." Shippo said and frowned. "He's gives me the creeks..."

"Creeps." Miroku corrected, then stated. "He gives me them too..."

"Miroku, what's a diary?" Shippo asked.

"A diary is a book that people write their feelings and thoughts on." Miroku explained, then asked. "Why?"

"Well, you and Moriko were talking about it at dinner. Is...is it Mommy's diary?"

"Yeah, it is." Miroku answered smiling as he pulled it out of his pocket. "Do you want me to read it to you?"

"Yeah!" Shippo said as he climbed into Miroku's lap. Miroku opened it and started with were he left off.

**Day 28:** I haven't written in a while, because I'm still running away. I leave in a human town now in an inn. Everyone has been nice and kind to me so far and I like it here. No one suffocates me, forces me to marry, or...just up and leave me like...Shiawase...

The meals here are even better than the ones at home. I made a note to hire Chi (the cook and a good friend) when I get stable. I found a kitten wondering the streets. His name is Cow. Poor thing, you could see its ribs. I fatted him up however, and now he looks like the cutest thing ever. He's white with black polka dots all over him. He looks like a cow would. That's where I got his name from.

I miss home a lot and the people there...

**Day 29**: It seems that I now have plenty of time to write to you and now that I do...I have nothing to write...It's kind of ironic how I wanted to write to you, but didn't have the time. sigh That's my life I suppose...

**Day 30**: I was exploring town, when I saw Shiawase wondering around. He looked as though he was looking for something. He seemed really worried. I wonder what he was looking for, I would have asked him...but we're not on speaking terms...Also, I didn't want to get caught and sent back.

I figured that all I have to do is wait one more week. If I wait one more week, I'll be twenty. thus an adult, in our culture. I would be able to make my own decisions. However, if they find me before then I'll still have to marry...shudder...that baka...

**Day 31: **Today was great! I was out looking for a new place to eat when I saw Shiawase again. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going (he was neither), and we ran into each other. He looked shocked and helped me up quickly. Before I could utter a word, he pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

He whispered my name over and over again. I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me. He pulled back just enough to look me in the face.

"Why the hell did you run away?" He asked angrily. I frowned at him.

"What do you care?" I asked. "Last time I checked you didn't care about me or speak to me."

"Who says I didn't care?" He asked with a small blush tinting his face.

"Then why did you walk away when I asked you about my SC...and you never talked to me anymore...?" I asked him confused.

"Because I was afraid..." He admitted.

"Afraid?"

"Of rejection."

"Rejection?"

"In case you haven't notice we come from two different world...you're rich, I'm average...you're young and I'm old...I'm human and you're Necromancer... "

"You're only five year older; there isn't a big difference between rich and average...and the necromancer and human thing...they're just labels." I stated and rolled my eyes. Then I blushed and replied. "And I...wouldn't have rejected you..."

I stood up on my toes and kissed him on the lips. I pulled back and waited for a reaction as he seemed to shock to do anything. I giggled and wait patiently. After about five minutes of him altering between blinking and opening his mouth and closing it, he smiled brightly. He grabbed me and gave me a passionate kiss, which left both of us breathless.

"Aishiteru..." He whispered in my ear after he caught his breath. I smiled brightly. "Aishiteru Itsumo...Do you feel the same?"

"Kono baka..." I whispered into his neck. "Hai..."

"Then, marry me!" He asked passionately, pulling back again. He looked at me with love shining in his eyes. My smile bighted. "Be my wife!"

"I'll marry you, but I'm husband." I told him.

"Then what am I?" He asked and frowned. "I'm too manly to be the wife."

"I'm going to ignore that comment...You are husband too."

"Oh...you can't go back, I don't want you getting married to that guy!" He complained. I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you think I ran away?"

"Because of me..." He answered.

"It was...partly because you..." I told him and blushed. "What are we going to do?"

"Simple, we act normal until the day of your birthday. You stay here in the village, but now stay indoors. If I found you, then someone else can. On your birthday, we'll wed!"

"That's such short notice, who'll wed us?"

"Why Genki, of course! Did you forget that he has a license for that."

"I did..."

After more exchanging of words, blush kisses, and touches (by touch I mean his groping my behind and me slapping him). He walked me to my room at the end, said goodbye, gave me a kiss, told me that he would be back on my birthday and to not worry about a thing, and left...Left me with a lot of worry and happiness...

**Day 32:** I now count down the days to my wedding with Shiawase...sighs & blushes...I can't wait...I decided to go a small diet and start treating my hair, a whole lot better. I want to look my best for the wedding. I hate being inside

**Day 33**: I stayed inside again today...I starting to miss the outside, but not when I think about my dream last night. It was about after Shiawase's and mine wedding. No, not that kind of dream blush. I dreamed that...that we had a child...He was beautiful with black hair and purple eyes! I know that he is the child that I will bear blush...I can't wait...He looks like me, but has my father's black hair.

I already have a name for him. His name will be Katsuo (victorious child)...I know it's kind of weird...but I know that he is my child and I shall name him that.

"Your name is Katsuo?" Shippo asked confused. Miroku was dumbfounded.

"...I don't know...the name does sound familiar..." Miroku said with a frown. "Let's go back to reading..."

**Day 37:** I haven't written in here, because I'm nervous. Not only about the wedding or being caught, but about my child I dream of. I dreamt of him again two night ago...This time he was near my age...He was the exact image of my mother...and I saw another child. This one was the exact image of Shiawase...He was young though...

I thought up a name for him also. His name will be...

**Well, that's it! Sorry it's a cliff-hanger, again! I hope that you all like it and review! I like to here feed back and criticism! Yeah, that's right-Flamers are welcome! Oh, and I don't own anything to do with Inuyasha! If I did I wouldn't be here writing fanfictions, I would be having someone else write it for me! Thanks again fans! **


	7. Chapter 7

_Recap: _

_**Day 32:** I now count down the days to my wedding with Shiawase...sighs & blushes...I can't wait...I decided to go a small diet and start treating my hair, a whole lot better. I want to look my best for the wedding. I hate being inside_

_**Day 33**: I stayed inside again today...I starting to miss the outside, but not when I think about my dream last night. It was about after Shiawase's and mine wedding. No, not that kind of dream blush. I dreamed that...that we had a child...He was beautiful with black hair and purple eyes! I know that he is the child that I will bear blush...I can't wait...He looks like me, but has my father's black hair. _

_I already have a name for him. His name will be Katsuo (victorious child)...I know it's kind of weird...but I know that he is my child and I shall name him that._

_"Your name is Katsuo?" Shippo asked confused. Miroku was dumbfounded._

_"...I don't know...the name does sound familiar..." Miroku said with a frown. "Let's go back to reading..."_

_**Day 37:** I haven't written in here, because I'm nervous. Not only about the wedding or being caught, but about my child I dream of. I dreamt of him again two night ago...This time he was near my age...He was the exact image of my mother...and I saw another child. This one was the exact image of Shiawase...He was young though..._

_I thought up a name for him also. His name will be...

* * *

_

...Haruko. That is what I will name my second child for in my dreams he acts exactly like a spring child. He was energetic, friendly, caring, and so much more... I wonder...when will I have them...blush...

I don't know why I know that I will have them and that they are my children...but I just do...its just a feeling... I must sound stupid or weird...

I'm very worried today! Tomorrow is the wedding and my birthday! I thought yesterday about not going through with it, because I was so scared that things won't end the right way... but then today, I thought about it again after I had the dream about my children...and I decided that nothing can or will scare me into not marrying Shiawase or having those beautiful...wonderful kids...And even if something, I'll know that it was worth it... I would give my life to protect my children...even if they aren't here yet...

"The rest is empty..." Miroku stated flipping the pages. Shippo frowned.

"There has got to be more than that." Shippo said. Miroku nodded and thought. He pinched his self and a tear drop came out. He wiped it with a finger and put in on the diary. Nothing happened.

"Darn..." Miroku said while rubbing the sore place where he pinched on his arm. Shippo looked at him weirdly.

"You're Katsuo..." Shippo stated. "My name is Haruko... So, why does Moriko call us Miroku and Shippo?"

"...I don't have a clue..." Miroku sighed. "Let's just put this up and go to bed."

"But its only 7:30!" Shippo complained after he looked at Miroku's alarm clock.

"Yeah, so?"

"I still got 30 mintues of staying up time!"

"I'll let you sleep besides me in bed."

"Ok!" Shippo agreed happily.

"Do you want to brush your teeth first or take a bath?" Miroku asked Shippo as he stood up with him in his arms.

"Take a bath and you're taking it with me!" Shippo declared! Miroku rolled his eyes and walked

"Now, let's get your bath ready..." Miroku walked to the bathroom and sat Shippo down on the floor. He turned the water on and made sure that it was the right tempertue. He put in the water stopper. As the tub was filling up, he put in some strawberry bubble bath. "Ok, Shippo take off your clothes as I get some towels from the linen closet in the hall way."

"Okay!" Shippo said as he started taking off his shirt. Miroku went outside into the hall and grabbed two towels; then, he went back into the bathroom. Shippo was throwing in his rubber duck, toy boats, and toy ball. Miroku rolled his eyes and sat the towels on the tollet after he closed it down. He cut the water off and placed Shippo in the bath.

"Miroku, come on!" Shippo told him. Miroku rolled his eyes, undressed drool, and climbed in. Shippo smiled and started splashing Miroku who laughed and splashed back. After Miroku won, Shippo started playing with his toy boats as Miroku started lathering his hair with Watermelon shampoo.

"Shippo."

"Hm..."

"If you keep this up, your hair will be longer than mine." Miroku teased. Shippo smirked.

"Yeah, but everyone will still be able to tell that I'm a boy and not a girl." Shippo teased back. Miroku frowned.

"Time for rinse." He said and, without giving Shippo time to thing, dunked him underwater. Shippo came up suptering and strageling on water. Miroku smirked at the pout on his face. "What, I gave you a warning.?"

"Ha Ha..." Shippo fakely laughed as he splashed Miroku in the face and went back to playing with his boats. Miroku made sure that there was no more shippo shampoo in Shippo's hair. He then washed his hair. After another ten mintues of splashing, they got out of the water. Mirkou dried Shippo and wrapped a towel around him, after he wraped he dried and wrapped a towel around himself. drool

"Miroku, do you think will find anymore stuff on Daddy and Mommy?" Shippo asked Miroku as they were walking to Miroku's room. Miroku shrugged and opened the door to his room. Once in he opened the door, he walked in and closed and locked behind him. Shippo ran to Miroku's bed and struggled to climb up on it. Mirkou laughed at him as he went to get a boxers (look I know it looks, reads, and sound wrong, but it isn't! America just programmed you for that! A boxers is one item! Socks are a pair! Got it! If they call boxers a pair, then when women go to look for a bra and put it on. They should say that 'she went to look for a pair of bras! Don't let American gramma rule you! It is the only country that teachers its on language! Ha! And they still don't get it right! Anyway...back to the story...) for himself and a small shirt for Shippo to sleep in.

"Ha!" Shippo exclaimed as he got on the bed. He started jumping and laughing. Miroku rolled his eyes and walked from his dresser to his bed.

"Stop jumping and put this shirt on." He told Shippo, who laughed at him.

"Make me!" Shippo stated and continued jumping. Miroku half-heartedly glared at him, then smirked evilly. Shippo paused in his jumping. "What are you smirking like tha- Ha!"

Miroku jumped on Shippo compeltely, this crushed him into the bed.

"Miwophw ghef uff me!" Shippo mumbled through the sheets. Miroku rolled his eyes and got off Shippo. Shippo moved sat that he sat on the bed. "Man, you're fat!"

"..." Miroku said nothing, but his right eye did twitch a little. He tossed the shirt in Shippo's face and put his boxers on (himself of course drool). Shippo put the shirt on while pouting.

Miroku picked Shippo off his bed and peeled back the spread and fluffed up the pillows. Once he was done, he picked Shippo up and put him in it. He then climbed in there himself and pulled the spread back up and over them. Shippo yawned and snuggled into Miroku's chest. Miroku smiled and put his arm around Shippo.

"Night, night Miroku..." Shippo yawned out and fell asleep. Miroku smiled at him and yawned too.

"Night, night Shippo..." Miroku told him and kissed him on the top of his head. After all that happened today, Miroku thought that he wouldn't be able to sleep. However, he felt his eye lids dropping with sleepiness. The last thought on his mind was about his mother and father.

"Inuyasha, I need you here tommorrow." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha, who frowned at him.

"For how long?" Inuyasha asked.

"Until the meeting is over with." He answered. Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms.

"Another meeting? What's this one about! You found the Necro...magic person?" Inuyasha asked scarcastily.

"We have." Sesshomaru stated and walked out the room. Inuyasha did a face-fault and got up quickly to follow Sesshomaru.

"So, whose the unlucky human?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"You'll know IF you attend the meeting." Sesshomaru stated and walked into his bedroom. He turned around. "Now, let me get some rest before it is time to feed."

With that said, Sesshomaru slammed the door to his room shut in Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha blinked, then stuck his middled finger up in a rude gestaure to Sesshomaru.

"Stop acting childish Inuyasha." Sesshomaru scolded through the door. Inuyasha jumped surprised, then looked around.

"How...did... he... know?" Inuyasha asked himself. He then shook his head, his brother knew a lot of things...it was best not to question him...at least right now. Inuyasha decided to visit Kagome in her room. "Maybe she's doing something interesting, and knows something about the...magic person."

Inuyasha walked up the stairs to Kagome's room and opened the door. He walked in without knocking, but wasn't worried about it. He and Kagome never cared about each other's 'personal privcacy.' He gasped as he saw Kagome face down on her bed crying.

Inuyasha slowly made his way to her bed and sat on the edge. He gently patted her back.

"What's wrong Kag?" Inuyasha asked Kagome softly after a while. Kagome sniffed and turned her head so that she could she Inuyasha's face.

"Everything!" She said and went back to crying. Inuyasha sighed. After a couple of mintues, she calmed down some.

"Now, what happened...?" Inuyasha asked gently. Kagome sniffed.

"Kouga's been caught as a spy!" Kagome said. She sat up and hugged Inuyasha, who rolled his eyes and hugged back.

"That's all." He said.

"That's ALL!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha winced at the hurting of his ears.

"What I meant is that nothing is going to happen to the wolf." Inuyasha told Kagome, then smirked. "You and I both know that he's stubborn as hell and really strong. He'll find away out of prison and come back to you. Because he knows if he doesn't, he'll have to deal with a pissed and somber fina'ce."

"..." Kagome smiled a little. "You think that he'll escape."

"You bet my ass." Inuyasha told her, which widen her smile. However, this lasted only a little while...I rhymed again! Call me Rhyme Master Funk! Tears came back full blown, which caused Inuyasha to sigh and ask. "Now, what's wrong now?"

"..." Kagome sniffed and looked at Inuyasha. She pulled away from him and looked down. "I overheard Sesshomaru and Jaken talking today...I know who the necromancer is..."

"So?"

"Inuyasha..." Kagome sighed. "It's..."

* * *

**Well, that's it! Sorry it's a cliff-hanger, again! I hope that you all like it and review! I like to here feed back and criticism! Yeah, that's right-Flamers are welcome! Oh, and I don't own anything to do with Inuyasha! If I did I wouldn't be here writing fanfictions, I would be having someone else write it for me! Thanks again fans! Blows kisses Oh, and if I offended anyone today with my little speech on speech, I apologize. (or do I?)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Recap: _

_"What's wrong Kag?" Inuyasha asked Kagome softly after a while. Kagome sniffed and turned her head so that she could she Inuyasha's face._

_"Everything!" She said and went back to crying. Inuyasha sighed. After a couple of mintues, she calmed down some._

_"Now, what happened...?" Inuyasha asked gently. Kagome sniffed._

_"Kouga's been caught as a spy!" Kagome said. She sat up and hugged Inuyasha, who rolled his eyes and hugged back._

_"That's all." He said._

_"That's ALL!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha winced at the hurting of his ears._

_"What I meant is that nothing is going to happen to the wolf." Inuyasha told Kagome, then smirked. "You and I both know that he's stubborn as hell and really strong. He'll find away out of prison and come back to you. Because he knows if he doesn't, he'll have to deal with a pissed and somber fina'ce."_

_"..." Kagome smiled a little. "You think that he'll escape."_

_"You bet my ass." Inuyasha told her, which widen her smile. However, this lasted only a little while...I rhymed again! Call me Rhyme Master Funk! Tears came back full blown, which caused Inuyasha to sigh and ask. "Now, what's wrong now?"_

_"..." Kagome sniffed and looked at Inuyasha. She pulled away from him and looked down. "I overheard Sesshomaru and Jaken talking today...I know who the necromancer is..."_

_"So?"_

_"Inuyasha..." Kagome sighed. "It's..."

* * *

_

"It's who Kagome?" Inuyasha asked impaitently. "I have to hurry and meet Miroku."

"Inuyasha...It's-"

"Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru wishes to talk to you in his studies right now. It's concerning Kouga." Jaken interrupted, then left. Kagome perked up at hearing Kouga's name.

"I have to go!" Inuyasha said after he glanced at the clock on Kagome's wall. "I'm 40 minutes late; plus, it's gonna take twenty mintues to get there!"

"Inuyasha, wait...!" Kagome called, but Inuyasha was already gone. "It's..."

"Maybe he's not coming..." Miroku said to himself. He had been wait now for about an hour now, and Inuyasha still did not show up. "Maybe...he just said that to get me out of his way...and he didn't really want another date..."

Miroku sighed and stood up. He decided to walk around the park instead of just sitting there. He went around the whole park once and decided to just swing for a while.

"You're hopeless Miroku..." Miroku scolded his self. "Waiting here for someone who probably won't even show..."

"Crap, don't tell me he left all ready?" Inuyasha asked out loud. He sighed depressed. "Of course he left, you're about an hour and a half late..."

Inuyasha sighed and sat down on the bench. He put the purple flowers that he got Miroku on the way over there beside him.

"You're hopeless Inuyasha..."

Mirkou stood up and went to leave the park when he caught sight of silver hair. He tilted his head and took a couple of steps.

"Inuyasha?" He asked tentively. The silver head snapped up, and he found himself staring at amber eyes.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha excalimed happily. He got up, after picking up the flowers beside him, and walked over to Miroku. "I thought that you had left..."

"I was just about actually..." Miroku ameditted.

"I'm sorry that I was late." Inuyasha apologized. "My older brother wanted to act like an ass."

"It's ok..." Miroku said, shyly.

"Oh, and I brought you these flower." Inuyasha said and handed them to Miroku quickly. "I didn't know what kind you liked, so I got ones that were almost as beautiful of a color as your eyes."

"Th-thank y-you..." Miroku told him, while blushing slightly. Inuyasha smiled. "They're beautiful."

"It's getting late." Inuyasha stated. Miroku nodded his head in agreement. "How about we stare at the stars?"

"Star gazing?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha nodded his head and grabbed Miroku's hand. He lead Miroku to a clearing far in the park's woods. "This spot is beautiful."

"I know." Inuyasha agreed. He took off his jacket, spread it out on the ground, and sat on it. He then patted the spot next to him. "Sit down."

Miroku sat down besides Inuyasha and looked up at the stars.

"Tell me about your family. Are there any more of you?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"Well, its just me, Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Sesshomaru's daughter Rin." Inuyasha told him. "Our father, mine and Kagome's mother, Sesshomaru's mother, and Rin's mother are dead."

"You and Sesshomaru are half brothers?" Miroku asked as he looked from the sky to Inuyasha.

"Yep. Doesn't feel like it, but we are."

"Oh."

"What about you, any other family memebers?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned back against a tree.

"Just Shippo and I..."

"Oh..."

"Do you miss your mother and father?"

"Yeah...I do..." Inuyasha ameditted sadly, then asked. "What about you?"

"I don't remember them...at least not much. I miss the fact that I didn't have a mother and father like everyone else growing up...I wish I could say that I miss them theirselves..."

"I don't remember much about my father...Kagome and I were five years old when he died..."

"Kagome and you? Are you twins?" Miroku asked confused. Inuyasha chuckled a little.

"Yeah, we are."

"Is it fun being a twin?"

"Sometimes it is; sometimes you just want to take the nearest object and pound the other until you're the only twin alive..." Inuyasha said evilly. Miroku sweat-dropped.

"And I thought I had bad thoughts about my little brother sometimes..." Miroku stated. Inuyasha crossed his arms and pouted.

"It's true..."

Miroku smiled and laughed.

"Where is Shippo?" Inuyasha asked.

"He's at home, being punished." Miroku answered.

"What did he do?" Inuyasha curiously. Miroku laughed.

"He refused to eat vegetables and when everyone left the kitchen, he feed them to Moriko's pet bird, Pen."

"That's it?"

"Pen died, he had some kind of reaction to the seasonings or something."

"I bet the kid feels bad that he did it."

"He does. He didn't complian about anything; he just did as Moriko told him and went in his room to stay for the rest of the day." Miroku told him, then asked. "Where's Kagome?"

"She's back home waiting for news to see if Kouga's gonna get out."

"Kouga?"

"Her boyfriend."

"Oh, what's he getting out of? Jail?"

"Uh...yeah! He's getting out of jail."

"Oh, tell Kagome I hope that he gets out."

"I will, I'm sure she'll apracite."

Miroku smiled and looked back to the sky. The sun was almost gone, making a lot of stars available. A shooting star made its way across the sky.

"A shooting star!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Well, make a wish then." Inuyasha told. He grinned when Miroku closed his eyes. After a couple of seconds, he opened eyes. "What did you wish for?"

"If I told you it wouldn't come true." Miroku joked as he blushed slightly.

"Fine...be that way..." Inuyasha said and pouted. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"It's not like it'll come true..." Miroku stated.

"You never know..."

* * *

**Well, that's it! I hope that you all like it and review! I like to here feed back and criticism! Yeah, that's right-Flamers are welcome! Sorry, that I haven't updated in a while and it's so short! Oh, and I don't own anything to do with Inuyasha! If I did I wouldn't be here writing fanfictions, I would be having someone else write it for me! Thanks again fans! Blows kisses**


	9. Chapter 9

_Recap: _

_"She's back home waiting for news to see if Kouga's gonna get out."_

_"Kouga?"_

_"Her boyfriend."_

_"Oh, what's he getting out of? Jail?"_

_"Uh...yeah! He's getting out of jail."_

_"Oh, tell Kagome I hope that he gets out."_

_"I will, I'm sure she'll appreciate."_

_Miroku smiled and looked back to the sky. The sun was almost gone, making a lot of stars available. A shooting star made its way across the sky._

_"A shooting star!" Miroku exclaimed._

_"Well, make a wish then." Inuyasha told. He grinned when Miroku closed his eyes. After a couple of seconds, he opened eyes. "What did you wish for?"_

_"If I told you it wouldn't come true." Miroku joked as he blushed slightly._

_"Fine...be that way..." Inuyasha said and pouted. Miroku rolled his eyes._

_"It's not like it'll come true..." Miroku stated._

_"You never know..."

* * *

_

"Miroku wake up..." Inuyasha said as he shook him lightly. Miroku lightly moaned as he slowly blinked his eyes open.

"What happened?" Miroku asked confused. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands as he yawned.

"Looks like we fell asleep." Inuyasha told Miroku, who noticed that his head was still on Inuyasha's shoulder and blushed. Miroku sat up on his own and looked at the sky.

"It looks really late." He stated. Inuyasha nodded his head and stood up. He held his head out to Miroku for him to take, which he did (after he picked his flowers up). Inuyasha pulled him up gently.

"I'll walk you home." He said. Miroku nodded his head and blushed again as he realized that he and Inuyasha were still holding hands while they were walking. "I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"You shouldn't apologize, I did too."

"Yeah...but I wanted to talk and get to know you more..." Inuyasha immediately and turned his head to the side, so that Miroku wouldn't see his blush.

"Me too..." Miroku agreed. "But it was fun to sit there and talk about nothing."

"Yeah...it was..." Inuyasha said, then added another comment quickly. "Then we fell asleep on each...It was the best sleep I had in a long time..."

"Uh..." Miroku blushed again.

"I...uh...had a good time Inuyasha." Miroku said while looking at Inuyasha, who smiled at what Miroku said.

"Me too. Do...you...want to go out again?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

"REALLY!?!" Miroku shouted and caught himself. He blushed. "I mean...sure..."

"GREAT!?!...I mean...How about..." Inuyasha trailed off, thinking.

"We have Monday and Tuesday from school, because their fumigating." Miroku informed Inuyasha, who smiled brightly.

"So, Monday it is!" Inuyasha said. Miroku nodded his head. Inuyasha took a breathe of determination and leaned in to kiss Miroku on the lips. Miroku blushed, knowing what Inuyasha was about to do, and leaned toward Miroku.

Just as their lips where about to touch...

"Miroku, why are you back so late!" Moriko scolded Miroku as he opened the door. Miroku and Inuyasha jumped in surprise.

"Mor-"

"In the house now!" He told Miroku, who sighed.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha." Miroku said as he was ushered into the house.

**OUTSIDE THE HOUSE**

"Damn, just when I was about to kiss him." Inuyasha complained and sighed. "At least I have another date with him..."

**INSIDE THE HOUSE**

"Miroku, who was that BOY!" Moriko asked.

"Inuyasha." Miroku answered.

"I thought I told you that you couldn't date!" Moriko shouted angrily. Miroku frowned.

"Inuyasha is a nice person, and I like him." Miroku told Moriko.

"You're not allowed to see him anymore!"

"You can't make me stop seeing him."

"You think I can't?" Moriko challenged. "I AM your guardian! I can do as I please!"

"Says who?" Miroku said, not backing down.

"Says me! You are forbidden to see this 'Inuyasha' anymore!" Moriko told Miroku. Miroku shook his head angrily.

"I WILL see him!" Miroku said as he turned to go to his room. Moriko grabbed Miroku's arm and flung him back into the living room. Miroku fell down on the floor, knocking over a vase (which cut his hand a little). "If you see him, you won't see Shippo anymore."

"What?!?" Miroku exclaimed as he got to his feet. He stood a little wobbly from the throwing of his body. "What do you mean?"

"I'll relinquish my title as his guardian and have him sent as a foster child." Moriko told Miroku with an evil smile and glint in his eyes. "I have guardianship over you both until you til 21, and by that time Shippo will be long gone in the foster system...maybe even adopted."

"You...you wouldn't?" Miroku asked, slightly frighten.

"I would, unless...you stop seeing 'Inuyasha'." Moriko said as he turned to leave for his room. "Agreed?"

"..."

"I'll contact the foster-"

"A..."

"What was that Miroku?" Moriko taunted. Miroku bowed his head as tears filled his eyes.

"Agreed." Miroku answered, then sniffed.

"Good, now go to bed. I'll clean this up in the morning. Oh, and you're grounded, because you were out past your curfew."

Instead of going to bed, Miroku sat at his desk and cried. He was in so much distress that he forgot to clean his bleeding hand, which bleed on his 'mother's' diary. The diary started glowing, which made Miroku forget why he was crying and wonder what in the world was the book doing.

After about two minutes, the diary stopped glowing. Curiously, Miroku picked it up and opened it. He went to were he last stopped and gasped. There were more words.

**Day 38: **It's about an hour until my wedding, and I have a dreadful case of butterflies in my stomach. Gogo suggested that I write in you to 'vent' out some of my nervousness. Right now, she's fretting about my hair. I don't see what the big deal is, so I teased that I must 'vent' some of my nervousness to her. This earned me a glare and a slightly hard tug on my hair while she was dressing it with flowers. Needless to say, this quickly ended my teasing...

I wonder what Shiawase is doing... Is he this nervous? Does he want to see me, too? Is he going through the same with Genki? Is he annoyed as I am that Gogo keeps pausing in dressing my hair to READ my diary?

Anyway, I wonder what kimono he's wearing. The one I have is a purple kimono with white flower petals spread over it in a delicate naturally placed manner. It's out-lined with vines, at which some sprout out with leaves. We purchased it today; Gogo said that it brought out my hair and eyes. Personally, I think that too much purple is tacky-- Sorry for the wobble line just now, Gogo went BACK to READING and read the comment I just wrote.

You know...Well, you don't know, but...I never thought...that this would happen to me...It happened just out of the blue...but I'm glad...

Oh, and...sorry that you're getting wet, Gogo is crying on you.

**Day 48:** Sorry that I haven't written on you in a while...Shiawase and I have been...you know...I was afraid at first, but...this is too embarrassing to write to about!

Cow loves it! Not like that, what I mean is that Shaiwase bribes him out of the house with a big juicy piece of meat. He does IT a lot, and I don't think Cow minds. Right now he's play with a curtain's end.

Shiawase is out. He is the heir to his families farms. His family adores me, so much that they spoil me silly. They stuff me continuous with food, saying I was too skinny; they send me gifts of beautiful kimonos; they also send sweets; and, did I mention hair accessories! I do believe that they have a fetish for my hair. Every chance they get, they groom it, brush it, and put flowers and such in hair...then they'll tell me how 'pretty' I was. I believe they just say that so that I will blush, which we make them giggle and say about how adorable I am when I blush...insert sigh...

I miss my father and mother...It makes me sad, but now that I married Shiawase...I am dead to them...or I might as well be...

Oh, Shiawase is back! He gave Cow a piece a meat, which makes him leave. He's looking at me with THAT look...I'll write in you tomorrow...if I'm able t

**Day 78:** It's been QUITE a while when I had last written in you. It's not like I've forgotten about you, I've just been so busy...preparing for the baby. Yes, you heard me. Shiawase and I found out one month ago that I was almost 3 months pregnant! He's been leaving me with his family more, he doesn't like to leave me a lone anymore in 'my condition' as he so kindly stated. Note: the statement of 'my condition' had him sleeping on the floor for two days.

Anyway, his family is just as bad, if not EVEN worse, as him! They won't let me walk at all, unless they 'deem' it necessary. They JUST barely 'deemed' going to the bathroom worthy!...insert sigh... It seems that Cow is the only sensible one, besides my self of course.

I've already told Shiawase that his name will be Katsuo. Shiawase thought that it was a good idea, though I believe he agreed because the mood of the day was angry. I had a good reason though, he was ignoring me too much and my back was hurting! You're probably thinking, if you could think, I shouldn't be that far along. You're incorrect. You see, or can't see, Necromancers have their children about five months after...consummation or...you know...

The reason for this is because our bodies have magical abilities that heal us. Since having a child makes you sick/ill, the body speeds up the time that their in our bodies. If not for the child's own healing power, the child would probably be born MUCH more early. It kind of sounds crude, but you can't stop your body from wanting to protect you like its taught to do.

I can't wait to have Katsuo. He's very lively. He kicks me all the time. I remember when Shiawase first felt him kick, he was so ecstatic that he didn't go to work for days! He kisses my stomach every time he gets a chance and loves talking to Katsuo. I pout at it, because Katsuo seemed to kick more when Shiawase talked to him.

I have to hide you now, I hear footsteps. See, they 'deemed' it unworthy for me to move around to write in you...bye...

**Day ?:** I forgot the dates...how many days has it been since I wrote in you...? I've barely had anytime to myself, because of baby Katsuo. He looked just like he did in my dream! He's very active for a four month old. He's taking a nap right now. Cow is curled up at the end of his bed; it seems that he is quite taken with Katsuo.

I was dreadfully frighten when my water broke and such...I thought that I might not make it to see Katsuo...It is horrible to feel that feeling...to give birth to a child and never get a glimpse of it. He almost didn't make it...Something went wrong and the cord wrapped around his neck and strangled him. They got him out just in time and healed him...

It was the first time that I had ever seen Shiawase cry...Goodness, did he cry when he held baby Katsuo...

* * *

**Sorry, its kind of short...I had a brain fart and decided to update this. Bye, bye now! Oh, and I no owny Inuyasha!**

**Oh, I don't own anything in this story, but the story line!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Recap: _

_**Day ?:** I forgot the dates...how many days has it been since I wrote in you...? I've barely had anytime to myself, because of baby Katsuo. He looked just like he did in my dream! He's very active for a four month old. He's taking a nap right now. Cow is curled up at the end of his bed; it seems that he is quite taken with Katsuo._

_I was dreadfully frighten when my water broke and such...I thought that I might not make it to see Katsuo...It is horrible to feel that feeling...to give birth to a child and never get a glimpse of it. He almost didn't make it...Something went wrong and the cord wrapped around his neck and strangled him. They got him out just in time and healed him..._

_It was the first time that I had ever seen Shiawase cry...Goodness, did he cry when he held baby Katsuo...

* * *

_

**Day ?: **Katsuo is more curious about the world around him, which is good for him but bad for me... You see, he is also crawling; and when he sees something that he likes, he goes to it. I remember almost a week ago, I was cooking in the kitchen; and he was in the playpen, or so I thought...I had just put the chicken in the oven to bake, when I decided to go and check on him. Imagine my surprise when I found or rather NOT found him there.

I panicked and looked everywhere, only to find him stuck in the cat's door. See...Shiawase had cut a small door for Cow, so that he could come in and out if he wanted to...I let out the breathe I held and pulled him out of the mini-door. Katsuo just giggled, until I scolded him in a stern voice, which made him cry. I sighed as I put him in his playpen and gave him his favorite plush. Shiawase got it for him when he started getting a good grip on things. It looks almost like Cow, I think that's why Katsuo likes it so much.

Anyway, as he was playing with his plush, I noticed something...the lock to the pin was still secured...he was out yet...the pen is three feet high...

* * *

"Miroku wake up..." Shippo said as he shook Miroku, who jumped startled and slowly blinked his eyes open.

"What?!? Huh?" Miroku asked, sounding and looking confused. Shippo pointed at his hand and asked worriedly.

"What happened to your hand?" Miroku frowned as he remembered and shook his head. Shippo frowned as he crossed his arms across his chest. He gave Miroku a stern look. "Miroku..."

"I fell last night." Miroku told Shippo. Shippo just gave him a look. "Hey, it true." (Which was kind of true, he did fall after Moriko pushed him down...)

"I'll go get the first aid."

* * *

"Push me!" Shippo told Miroku as he pushed him on the swings. Miroku smiled and did. He laughed slightly as Shippo giggled with glee. They decided to spend almost all day in the park and play. After rotating from the slide to the see-saw/? to the bouncy springy things that were animals, they finally went to the swings to well, swing. "Higher!"

"Any higher and you'll touch the sky." Miroku teased Shippo, who giggled.

"It'll be fun!" Shippo told him.

* * *

"Let's head hom-" Miroku started but trailed off when he saw four people step in his line of vision. One was short and looked a little green. He sneered at Miroku. "Mm..."

"Are you Katsuo?" The handsome and tall one with silver hair asked. Miroku's and Shippo's eyes widen in surprise. He looked a WHOLE lot like Inuyasha!

"W-wh-who are you...?" Miroku asked slightly confused and frighten. Another one, an old woman, stepped forward. "How..."

"Do not be afraid." She told Miroku, who took a step back. (Shippo was in his arms.)

"My name is Kaeda." The old one said, then gestured to the others. "The green one is Jaken, the orange one is Myogor, the tallest is Sesshomaru-"

"Sesshomaru?" Miroku repeated, now knowing him. "You're Inuyasha's older brother!" Sesshomaru frowned and took a step forward. His nose twitched slightly, causing Miroku to tilt his head confused.

"You smell of the brat." Sesshomaru said in disdain. "I have no time for idol chit-chat. Come with us or die."

"Die!" Miroku and Shippo shouted out loud at the same time. Miroku took another step back in fear. Sesshomaru and Jaken's eyes narrowed.

"You make anymore moves, and you'll die!" Jaken threaten, making Miroku stop petrified. (He was not even thinking of breathing.) Jaken smirked and went to take a step forward, but was stopped by a knock to his head by a cane! "Ow! Damn it, Kaeda!"

"Stop frighten the poor boy! You'll scare him to death!" She scolded Jaken, then she hit him again. Myogor laughed a little. Sesshomaru took another step forward. Miroku, by now, started to think about the need to breathe when...he black out...the last thing he heard was Shippo scream.

"Shippo..." He whispered.

* * *

"Ow! Stop it! You've been hitting me non-stop!" Jaken yelled while running around in the meeting room. Kaeda snorted and hit him one last time.

"You shouldn't have done that!" She told him angrily. "Not only did you frighten the boy, but you frighten his little brother TOO!"

"OW!"

"Enough!" Sesshomaru said in a loud, commanding voice. "What is done is done...when do you estimate that the boy will wake up?"

"Anytime now." Myogor answered. Sesshomaru frowned slightly in thought.

"Guards?"

"Yes, there are two guards on the outside of his door." Jaken answered. "No one in or out." Sesshomaru nodded his head.

* * *

"Miroku, wake up! Please!" A voice sobbed to Miroku, who remained motionless. "Please...please...ju...just...get up!"

"Ugh...my head..." Miroku groaned as he frowned. Shippo jumped on him and gave him a hug while crying into his chest.

"Miroku!" Shippo yelled into his chest. Miroku slowly opened his eyes and grabbed his head.

"Wh-What happened?..." Miroku asked Shippo after a minute of silence. Shippo sniffed and pulled back some.

"Yo-you fainted an-an..." Shippo sniffed. "I was so scared...they took you an-an...an-an..."

"Calm down...I'm fine now..." Miroku cooed to Shippo, who slowed down his crying and was soon reduced to sniffing. He held Shippo to him tightly. "You have to be calm...we have to be calm..."

"Kay..." Shippo said, then sniffed. Miroku smiled slightly and wiped Shippo's face with a part of the bed sheet.

"Now, let's get the hell out of here!" Miroku said, slightly cheery. Shippo looked at him surprised. "What?...Let's think now..."

"Ha! Oldest trick in the book!" Miroku said proudly as he finished tying the sheet tightly around the bed leg. He bent over on his knees. "Shippo climb on and hold on tight, kay?"

"Kay!" Shippo said as he climbed on Miroku's back and held on tightly. Miroku took a deep breathe and started climbing down the sheets. He hoped that they held together, well more like prayed. He took a the sheets off the bed, the bed beside it, the curtains, and the extra blankets and tied them together tightly. It took about five minutes and two almost falls for them, but they finally reached the ground.

Miroku looked around and saw that they were in a beautiful garden. He was just about to run when he saw a familiar face.

"Kagome..." Miroku whispered, causing Kagome to look over at him. Kagome gasped and just stared at Miroku, who turned and started running.

"Miroku, wait!" Kagome yelled. Miroku just ignored her and kept running. He put his hand over Shippo's, to insure that he didn't fall off while running. Miroku was about in the middle of the forest when he was stopped by a blur in front of him. Miroku had little time to think when Tessaiga jumped toward him. He barely dodged and ran past him.

He got a few feet away, when he felt something heavy land on him from behind. Tessaiga barked happily as he picked Shippo off of Miroku's back. Shippo screamed and struggled as he was teasingly swung back and forth in Tessaiga's mouth. Miroku groaned as he turned on his back and glared slightly at Tessaiga, who was playing with Shippo like a toy.

Miroku grabbed Shippo and pulled him. Tessaiga just pulled back. Miroku growled and pulled harder, causing Tessaiga to pull harder.

"Give Shippo back!" Miroku yelled angrily. Tessaiga let go and whimpered. Miroku stood up with Shippo and was about to leave when he saw Sesshomaru glaring at them. Miroku swallowed and took a step back cautiously.

"Return to the main house with me, Necromancer." Sesshomaru said in a commanding tone. Miroku glared at him.

"Why would I listen to YOU!?!" Miroku asked while taking another step back only to bump into a familiar chest. Miroku gasped and turned around quickly. "Inuyasha...?"

"Miroku, you're the..." Inuyasha trailed off. Miroku frowned and took a step back.

"So, you were just there to lure me..." Miroku concluded sadly. Inuyasha shook his head. "You wanted to help kidnap me..."

"I would NEVER do that." Inuyasha told him. "I didn't know you were the Necromancer that we were searching for."

"You just want to use me...just like Narku..." Miroku told him. Inuyasha growled at the name harshly, causing Miroku to flinch.

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO HIM!" Inuyasha told him angrily, then said in a sincere and calm way. "I don't want you for power..."

"Liar!" Miroku shouted at him with tears in his eyes. "I-I hate you!" Inuyasha's eyes widen with surprise and pain.

"Miroku..." Inuyasha whispered in pain. "I-"

"I don't have time for a lovers tryst, come with me Necromancer." Sesshomaru commanded. Miroku bowed his head and followed, knowing that their was no way for him to leave...at least not yet...

* * *

**Sorry, its kind of short...I kind of finally decided to update this. Bye, bye now!**

**Oh, I don't own anything in this story, but the story line!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Recap: _

_"Give Shippo back!" Miroku yelled angrily. Tessaiga let go and whimpered. Miroku stood up with Shippo and was about to leave when he saw Sesshomaru glaring at them. Miroku swallowed and took a step back cautiously._

_"Return to the main house with me, Necromancer." Sesshomaru said in a commanding tone. Miroku glared at him._

_"Why would I listen to YOU!?!" Miroku asked while taking another step back only to bump into a familiar chest. Miroku gasped and turned around quickly. "Inuyasha...?"_

_"Miroku, you're the..." Inuyasha trailed off. Miroku frowned and took a step back._

_"So, you were just there to lure me..." Miroku concluded sadly. Inuyasha shook his head. "You wanted to help kidnap me..."_

_"I would NEVER do that." Inuyasha told him. "I didn't know you were the Necromancer that we were searching for."_

_"You just want to use me...just like Narku..." Miroku told him. Inuyasha growled at the name harshly, causing Miroku to flinch._

_"DON'T COMPARE ME TO HIM!" Inuyasha told him angrily, then said in a sincere and calm way. "I don't want you for power..."_

_"Liar!" Miroku shouted at him with tears in his eyes. "I-I hate you!" Inuyasha's eyes widen with surprise and pain._

_"Miroku..." Inuyasha whispered in pain. "I-"_

_"I don't have time for a lovers tryst, come with me Necromancer." Sesshomaru commanded. Miroku bowed his head and followed, knowing that their was no way for him to leave...at least not yet...

* * *

_

"Miroku, you must eat." Kagome pleaded with Miroku, who just sat there staring out the window. "Miroku..."

"I want Shippo." Miroku told Kagome. "Tell them to bring him back."

"I can't Miroku. Not until we can trust you not to run away..." She told Miroku sadly. Miroku looked at her with cold eyes that made her shiver slightly. He then laughed bitterly.

"Trust! Trust! TRUST!" Miroku said in a cold and loud voice. He shook his head and laughed bitterly again. "Ah, good ol' f-ucking TRUST!" He snickered and looked out the window. "How could **I** forget about trust..."

"Miroku..."

"Leave! I wish not to see you anymore least you have Shippo with you!" Miroku said as he gestured to the door and went back to looking out the window. Kagome nodded her head and left sadly.

When she left, Miroku let the tears that he was holding in fall. First, he was taken; then, they kept him prisoner; Kagome and Inuyasha betrayed him; and last-but-not-fucking-least, they took Shippo. They knew if he managed to escape again, he would have to come back for him. This would make it easier for them to catch him AGAIN.

Miroku felt caged and a lone. For a second, he regretted telling Kagome to go away...He sniffed and wiped his face as he pulled out the heart pendent and opened it.

"Mother...Father..." He whispered as he hugged the pendent to him. "You're all I have with me right now...don't...don't leave..."

* * *

"He still refuses to eat!" Inuyasha growled as he pushed a nearby wall. The wall shook with the force from the punch, making small pebbles and dust fall down. Kagome sighed, then said to Sesshomaru.

"Can't we just give him back his br-"

"No. You've asked it before. I will remain by my judgement." Sesshomaru told her and left.

"..." Inuyasha growled in anger. Kagome shook her head and touched Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha growled and shook it off him. Kagome frowned, slightly hurt.

"Inuyasha...I'm sure that soon, he'll understand that we're protecting him..." Kagome told him.

"Did...did he ask about me?" Inuyasha asked Kagome quietly. Kagome shook his head. Inuyasha sighed sadly.

"He doesn't even want me there anymore..." Kagome told him. "He yelled and swear at me...Inuyasha..."

"Kagome...?"

"What...?"

"Is this right?"

"To save him, it is..."

"If this is right...then...why doesn't it feel right...?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down, his bangs now covering the top half of his face. Kagome shook her head. "Why does it feel like I stabbed the person I love...in the back?"

"I don't know...Inuyasha...I just don't..."

* * *

"I hear that ye have not been eating as of late." Kaeda stated as she walked into the room with a plate full of food. Miroku ignored her and continued to stare out the window. "What is ye staring at?"

"..."

"Ye will eat." Kaeda stated as she placed the food in front of him. He still ignored her. "I know ye is not find of this place, neither am I."

"..." Miroku turned his head to look at her.

"I know ye rather be home; however, would ye rather be here safe, killed by Inuyasha and Kagome's older brother, or with Narku being raped?" Kaeda asked bluntly, making Miroku go pale at the second and third options. "I thought as much. This is nothing but a safe house. It will protect ye 'til the war is over. Once it is, you and your brother will be allowed to go free."

"When...?" Miroku asked, which caused Kaeda to be surprised. She smiled slightly.

"It will not go on for more than a year." She answered. Miroku looked at her in surprise.

"A year?!? Tha-that's-"

"Long?" She finished for him. He nodded his head. "It is, but there are always the other options..."

"How is Shippo?" Miroku asked worriedly. Kaeda's smile faded.

"He is a lot like ye. He refuses to eat or talk to anyone..." Kaeda told Miroku, who frowned. "It seems that he caught wind of what ye were do'n and has decided to do the same."

"I-I-"

"Didn't mean it?" She finished. Miroku nodded his head and sighed. "If ye will not eat for yourself, eat for him..."

"That...doesn't make sense." Miroku said, smiling slightly. Kaeda nodded in agreement.

"Not much around here does." She concluded.

"How did...you know I was a necromancer?" Miroku asked, feeling and sounding confused.

"We have been looking for ye actually. It took us quite a while to actually find ye."

"But...didn't Inuyasha tell you where I was?"

"The young master rarely attends meetings, let a lone listen to them." She told Miroku with a smile. "It seems that as of the beginning of them month, he's been skipping out of even MORE meetings. He's also been looking in a daze."

"So...he..." Miroku trailed off in a whispering voice. "...really didn't know..."

"He didn't."

"What are you people?" Miroku asked, then blushed slightly as he quickly added, "I DIDN'T mean it like that...I mean...are you human?"

"Not for a long time."

"What are you?" Miroku asked curiously. Kaeda sat down on Miroku's bed with a sigh and gestured that he do the same, which he did. She handed the plate.

"Eat and I shall tell you." She told him. He nodded his head and started to eat slowly at first, but then he REALLY dug in. Kaeda chuckled a little at him, which made him blush slightly and slow down. "We are vampires." Miroku chocked a little on his food.

"Vampires!" He exclaimed. Kaeda nodded her head.

"All except Inuyasha." She told him. "He's a dample."

"A dample?" Miroku asked, confused. "What's a dample?"

"A dample is..."

* * *

**Sorry, its kind of short...Anywho, can you all guess what a dample is?!? Prize to who guesses right! I kind of finally decided to update this. Bye, bye now!**

**Oh, I don't own anything in this story, but the story line!

* * *

**


	12. Chapter 12

Recap:

"How did...you know I was a necromancer?" Miroku asked, feeling and sounding confused.

"We have been looking for ye actually. It took us quite a while to actually find ye."

"But...didn't Inuyasha tell you where I was?"

"The young master rarely attends meetings, let a lone listen to them." She told Miroku with a smile. "It seems that as of the beginning of them month, he's been skipping out of even MORE meetings. He's also been looking in a daze."

"So...he..." Miroku trailed off in a whispering voice. "...really didn't know..."

"He didn't."

"What are you people?" Miroku asked, then blushed slightly as he quickly added, "I DIDN'T mean it like that...I mean...are you human?"

"Not for a long time."

"What are you?" Miroku asked curiously. Kaeda sat down on Miroku's bed with a sigh and gestured that he do the same, which he did. She handed the plate.

"Eat and I shall tell you." She told him. He nodded his head and started to eat slowly at first, but then he REALLY dug in. Kaeda chuckled a little at him, which made him blush slightly and slow down. "We are vampires." Miroku chocked a little on his food.

"Vampires!" He exclaimed. Kaeda nodded her head.

"All except Inuyasha." She told him. "He's a dample."

"A dample?" Miroku asked, confused. "What's a dample?"

"A dample is..."

* * *

"A dample is a halfling, someone who is born of two worlds."

"Two worlds?"

"Aye, and belongs to none."

"I don't understand..."

"He is half vampire and half werewolf."

"Werewolf? Is Kagome a dample?"

"No."

"Then how-"

"IF you stop interuppting me, I can explain." She said, with slight fustration. I blushed slightily in embrassment. "As I was saying, Kagome and Inuyasha are both twins with the same mother and father. There mother was a mere mortal princess.  
When Kagome and Inuyasha were born, they both ended up having more human traits than vampire traits. They could walk in sun light nor did silver wound them as it did a vampire...They did have abnormal senses and strenght. They ate as any normal human would...  
One day, when Lord Inutrosha/? and Sesshomaru were away attending an important mission, a werewolf attacked the castel...Kagome and Inuyasha were only about four years old...Luckly Inutrosha/? and Sesshomaru made it back in time to save most of the members in the castel including Kagome and Inuyasha...Unfortunaly...they did not save their mother...and Inuyasha was bitten by the werewolf. Usually this has no effect on a normal vampire, being that their blood is dead (ergo can not mutate). However, since Inuyasha was mostly human like and his blood was still alive..." 

"He mutated..." I whispered.

"Aye..." She said and nodded her head. She sighed sadly. "It was horrible for everyone...because while saving Inuyasha, Lord Inutrosha/? died from blood loss... This left a sixteen year-old Sesshomaru to take over as head of the Inu-vampire tribe...I shall say no more...If you wish to know more, you must ask the others.."

"..." I nodded and handed her my empty plate.

"Inuyasha feels just like you maybe even worse, since you told him that you hated him..." Keada said. "He wants to see you, but respects your wishes. He has watched you for a long time. You make a certain light come back into his eyes...one that was long gone...and is gone now..."

"I...Can I have some time to myself?..." I asked her. She nodded her head and left. I laid on my back on the bed. "Inuyasha..."

* * *

"Miroku..." Inuyasha whispered sadly as he sat on the balcony abover Miroku's. "I have to do is jump down and I can see you...but...you don't want to see me...I don't want to make you hate me more...Miroku..."

* * *

Sorry, its really kind of short...Anywho, I'm happy that I kind of finally decided to update this. Bye, bye now!

Oh, I don't own anything in this story, but the story line!


	13. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

SORRY, EVERYONE BUT THERE WILL BE NO UPDATES IN QQQQQQQQQUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT A WHILE! MY COMPUTER BROKE DOWN AND ERASED EVERY THING THAT I HAD! HOPEFULLY, I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE WITH IN THE NEXT TO WEEKS! I JUST THOUGHT YOU ALL WANTED TO KNOW!...well...this is awkward...bye!


	14. Chapter 14

_Recap:_

_"He mutated . . . " I whispered._

_"Aye . . . " She said and nodded her head. She sighed sadly. "It was horrible for everyone . . . because while saving Inuyasha, Lord Inutrosha/? died from blood loss . . . This left a sixteen-year-old Sesshomaru to take over as head of the Inu-vampire tribe . . . I shall say no more . . . If you wish to know more, you must ask the others."_

_"..." I nodded and handed her my empty plate._

_"Inuyasha feels just like you maybe even worse, since you told him that you hated him . . . " Keada said. "He wants to see you, but respects your wishes. He has watched you for a long time. You make a certain light come back into his eyes . . . one that was long gone . . . and is gone now . . . "_

_"I...Can I have some time to myself? ..." I asked her. She nodded her head and left. I laid on my back on the bed. "Inuyasha . . . "_

* * *

"Is Shippo eating?" Miroku asked Keada, who nodded her head. He smiled slightly. "That's good . . . "

"There is something else on your mind isn't?" She asked Miroku, who nodded his head. He bit his lip and blushed a little.

"I...I was . . . I was wondering if I could talk to . . . " Miroku stuttered, then trailed off.

"Ye want to talk to Inuyasha?" Kaede finished. Miroku nodded his head. "I'll go get him."

She walked out, leaving Miroku alone.

**MIROKU'S POV**

"Well, now . . . what am I going to say . . . I shouldn't have told her to go get him . . . I . . . " I said out loud to myself. I shook my head and sat on my bed as I sighed. After about ten minutes, I heard a knock on the door. I started panicking. "It's him . . . I . . . Breathe . . . just breathe . . . "

"It's me . . . Inuyasha . . . " Inuyasha's voice said, in an unsure way. I cleared my throat and said nervously.

"C-come in . . ." The door slowly opened, and he slowly stepped in and closed the door.

"Keada said you wanted to see me?" He asked, still sounding unsure. I nodded my head and heard him let go of a breath as if he had been holding it. He gestured to a chair besides my bed. "Can I sit?"

"..." I nodded my head. He walked over and sat down. We stared at each other for a while, before he started talking.

"Miroku . . . I swear I didn't know." He said sadly. "I didn't . . . "

"Inuyasha . . . I . . . don't hate you . . . I was just so angry and afraid and stuff . . . " I told. "I had some time alone to think about it . . . And . . . I don't . . . "

He smiled at me brightly in happiness and relief.

"I'm happy that you don't hate me . . . " He told me. "It hurt a lot . . . I . . . I really care for you . . . "

"..." I blushed and looked down. "..."

"I'm sorry about all this . . . I wish that . . . "

"Don't be." I interrupted. He tilted his head at me.

"What?"

"I'm glad . . . I would rather be with you than Naruku . . . " I explained. "I'm sorry that I . . . called him earlier . . . "

"...I...I don't EVER want to be like him . . . " Inuyasha said with a shake. He looked straight into my eyes. "Please tell me that . . . you don't think I'm a monster . . . "

"I...I don't think you're a monster . . . " I told as I slid closer to him, so that I was face to face with him. I blushed as I leaned forward. "I think that . . . I love you . . . "

And we kissed...

* * *

**Sorry, it's really kind of short . . . Anywho, I'm happy that I kind of finally decided to update this. Bye, bye now!**

**Oh, I don't own anything in this story, but the story line!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Recap:_

_"I'm sorry about all this . . . I wish that . . . "_

_"Don't be." I interrupted. He tilted his head at me._

_"What?"_

_"I'm glad . . . I would rather be with you than Naruku . . . " I explained. "I'm sorry that I . . . called him earlier . . . "_

_"...I...I don't EVER want to be like him . . . " Inuyasha said with a shake. He looked straight into my eyes. "Please tell me that . . . you don't think I'm a monster . . . "_

_"I...I don't think you're a monster . . . " I told as I slid closer to him, so that I was face to face with him. I blushed as I leaned forward. "I think that . . . I love you . . . "_

* * *

"Are you all right?" Inuyasha asked, knocking me out of my daydream.

"Uh?"

"..."

"Oh...Oh! I think that you're anything but a monster." I quickly said, making him smile brightly.

"...Miroku...I'll talk to Sess and see if he'll let you see Shippo..." He told me.

"Really!?!" I asked excitedly. He nodded his head. "I hope that I can see him...he's...all I have left of my family...I can't bear to be away from him for long..."

"...I-I...will try my hardest..."

* * *

"Where the hell is Miroku!?!" Narku shouted as he punched Moriko through the living room wall. Moriko yelled in pain. 

"I don't know Master Narku!" Moriko gasped out through the pain. Narku snarled as he picked him up by the throat and started chocking him.

"Where was he last?"

"P-p-"

"Where?!?" He yelled as he tighten the grip on Moriko's neck.

"P-p-park..."

* * *

Inuyasha and I were sitting on the balcony in the room I was staying in. He was sitting on the ground wtih me in his lap. 

"Inuyasha...?"

"Yeah?" He answered. I looked down in embrassment.

"...when you see Kagome...can you..."

"Yeah?"

"That I apologize for my behavior..." I told him, then shook my head. "I shouldn't have swore at her..."

"I will..."

"And can you also tell her that I want to talk to her?"

"Sure..."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"...nevermind..." _I love you..._

"Miroku?"

"Yeah..."

"nevermind too..."

I blushed and nuzzled my head into his chest. Did he know what I wanted to say...

* * *

**Sorry, it's really kind of short . . . Anywho, I'm happy that I kind of finally decided to update this. Bye, bye now!**

**Oh, I don't own anything in this story, but the story line!**


	16. Chapter 16

_Recap:_

Inuyasha and I were sitting on the balcony in the room I was staying in. He was sitting on the ground wtih me in his lap.

_"Inuyasha...?"_

_"Yeah?" He answered. I looked down in embrassment._

_"...when you see Kagome...can you..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"That I apologize for my behavior..." I told him, then shook my head. "I shouldn't have swore at her..."_

_"I will..."_

_"And can you also tell her that I want to talk to her?"_

_"Sure..."_

_"Inuyasha?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"...nevermind..." I love you..._

_"Miroku?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"nevermind too..."_

_I blushed and nuzzled my head into his chest. Did he know what I wanted to say...

* * *

_

**Three Weeks Later**

* * *

_DREAM_

_"M-ma..." A baby with black hair was sitting down alone in the family room in a playpen. He looked as if he was struggling with speaking. "M-mm..."_

_"Do you here something, Shiawase." A slender man with purple eyes asked a taller, more muscular man with orange hair as they were walking into the family room._

_"Nope." He answered as he squatted down in front of the crib. He made faces at the baby, causing it to laugh. "You're just imagining things Ta..."_

_"Mm..." The baby started. Ta picked the baby up._

_"Do you think there's something wrong with him?" Ta asked worriedly. Shiawase shrugged his shoulders._

_"Mmm...ma...Mama!" The baby yelled, happy to finally get it out. Shiawase and Ta blinked in surprise. Shiawase was the first to snap out of his stupor. He grabbed the baby from Shiawase and twirled him around in the air._

_"My little baby spoke his first words!" He exclaimed as he laughed along with the baby. Ta smiled proudly._

_"He said 'Mama'."_

"Miroku, wake up..." Someone shook me awake. I knocked their hand away. I wanted to finish this forgotten memory...I wanted to remember what it was like to be truly happy... "It's me Kagome..."

"Uh?" I yawned as I sat up slowly. I looked at Kagome, who was sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Good morning." She said with a smile. I smiled back. "Or should I say good afternoon."

"Afternoon?" I asked confused, then jumped up. "Oh, no! Keada is going to pull my ear off! I missed training!"

You're probably wonder about training...you see shortly after everything became right between me, Kagome, and Inuyasha...Keada decided it was time for me to home in on my 'magic'. She's been teaching me how to call it out and consintract it in a certain spot. She also taught me how to heal.

"She decided to give you today off since you made such progress yesterday." Kagome told me, making me sigh and flop down the bed.

"What time is it?" I asked Kagome.

"It's 7:30." She informed me. I sat up quickly.

"I slept all day!" I yelled. Kagome giggled and nodded her head. I pouted. "...I don't even have time to get ready for my date with Inuyasha..."

"Don't worry...The 'Gome (Go-me) has a plan!" Kagome exclaimed as she jumped off the bed. "To the closet!"

* * *

"I don't know Kagome..." I stated as I looked at myself in the mirror. I had on tight leather pants that showed off my curves. I had on a long sleeved silk shirt with the top three buttons up done. Also, my, now thigh lenght, hair was loose. "I...feel girly..."

"You look FA-BU-LOUS!" She told me. I shook my head, causing my hair to fan out, then come back in.

"I don't know-" I was cut off my the sound of knocking.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha's voice called. "Are you ready?"

"N-" I started to say, but Kagome put her hand over my mouth.

"Yes, he is!" She then opened the door and pushed me out. I glared at her through the door. I heard Inuyasha clear him throat, then looked at him. I blushed slightly at the sight of him wearing at white tux. I smiled slightly when I saw that he had a small blush on his cheeks.

"You...you look really beautiful tonight..." He said as he held out a yellow rose to me. I smiled and took it.

"Thank you...and you look handsome..." I told him. He smiled brightly and held his arm out for me to take, which I did.

* * *

"You shouldn't have went through all this trouble of setting the dinning room up like this..." I said in aw at how the dinning room looked at the ball from cinderella. Inuyasha shook his head.

"It's not trouble...when it's you I'm doing it for..."

"Inuyasha..."

"Yeah?"

"I...nevermind..." I love you...

"Miroku..."

"Yeah..."

"Nevermind too..."

* * *

"Narku, sire!"

"What is it!"

"We've located him!"

"...Perfect... Call to meeting all my generals...I will have him..."

* * *

**Sorry, it's really kind of short . . . Anywho, I'm happy that I kind of finally decided to update this. Bye, bye now!**

**Oh, I don't own anything in this story, but the plot line!**


	17. Chapter 17

_Recap:_

_"You shouldn't have gone through all this trouble of setting the dinning room up like this..." I said in aw at how the dinning room looked at the ball from Cinderella. Inuyasha shook his head. _

_"It's not trouble...when it's you I'm doing it for..."_

_"Inuyasha..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I...never mind..." I love you..._

_"Miroku..."_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Never mind too..."_

_"Narku, sire!"_

_"What is it?"_

_"We've located him!"_

_"...Perfect... Call to meeting all my generals...I will have him..."

* * *

_

"May I have this dance?" Inuyasha asked me after we had soon finished dinner. I blushed and nodded my head. He stood up and held his hand out for mine. I took it, and he pulled me up. He then led me to a bare area of the floor. He snapped his finger.

"Jeeze...ya think he could say please..." A voice grumbled as music started to play. I smiled and started to softly sing with the song as I snuggled into Inuyasha.

**I just want you close, where you can stay forever**

Inuyasha then sung with a smile as he buried his face into my head.**  
You can be sure, that it will only get better**

I then sung.**  
You and me together, through the days and nights**

Inuyasha then sung.**  
I don't worry cause, everything's gonna be alright**

I then sung.**  
People keep talking.**

**They can say what they like, but all I know is everything's gonna be alright**

Inuyasha then sung with a shake of his head.**  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling**

I then sung with a giggle and a blush.**  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
You , you…  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you **

Inuyasha then sung as he took my hand and place it on his heart. 

**When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting**

I then sung.**  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain  
**

Inuyasha then sung and kissed the top of my head.**  
You and me together  
Through the days and nights **

I then sung**  
I don't worry cause  
Everything's gonna be alright**

Inuyasha then sung**  
People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright  
**

I then sung**  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling**

Inuyasha then sung**  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
You , you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you **

I then sung**  
I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have**

Inuyasha then sung**  
I know people will try  
Try to divide**

I then sung**  
Something so real  
So till the end of time  
I'm telling you that **

No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling 

Inuyasha then sung he pulled back and looked me in my eyes.**  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you**

We sung together.**  
Oh oh oh...  
**

We slowly drifted towards each other. My eyes slid closed as I felt Inuyasha's hot breathe on my lips. Just as our lips meet...-

"HEY, MUTT FACE!" A male voice yelled as the door slammed open. I jumped startled and looked at the other person in the room. He was a tall guy with long black hair in ponytail, blue eyes, and tanned skin. He wore tattered old jeans and a nice brown jacket with fur on it. "I'm back! Where's everyone at!? Why is it so quiet and whose the flat-chested lady next to you? She's not a bad looker!"

Inuyasha's right eye began to twitch at an alarmingly rapid pace. He growled and yelled...

"Kouga! What the hell!?"

"Good to see ya missed." Kouga stated as he walked past Inuyasha and pulled my hand into his. "My fair maiden...Why are you here alone with this mutt? Did he force you into this?! I can rescue you! Do you know where he put Lady Kagome at?"

"Uh...no...and...I'm a guy..." I told Kouga with a blush as he inspected me. Inuyasha growled and hit him on his head.

"Hey! Ow!"

"Idiot! Kagome is in another part of the castle! Everyone is not here, because they were ordered not to come here!"

"Why is that...? DID YOU WANT TO MOLEST THIS FAIR MAIDEN?!" Kouga shouted as he pointed his fingers accusingly at Inuyasha who growled at him. I blushed and shook my head quickly.

"No, no, no!" I said quickly. "I'm not MAIDEN! And, we're on a date!"

"A date...so that's why everyone wasn't over here...You two wanted to get busy!" Kouga exclaimed. Inuyasha blushed. I titled my head in confusion.

"Busy?" I asked.

"Do the nasty!"

"?"

"Bonk handle and horn!"

"?"

"Get down and dirty!"

"?"

"Nap the cat in the bag?!"

"?"

"Exchange milkshakes?"

"?"

"Bump and Grind?"

"?"

"Pop the cherries?"

"???"

"Split the eagle in half?"

"???????????"

"HE'S TALKING ABOUT..." Inuyasha yelled frustrated at Miroku's naivety. "...you know...doing it..."

"?"

"...?" Kouga and Inuyasha looked at each other, then Miroku. Kouga took a deep breathe.

"Having S-E-X!" Kouga shouted. Miroku eyes widen and his face turned so red that he looked as though he was doing an imitation of Bob the tomato from Veggie Tales (no owny)!

"...why didn't you just say that...?" Miroku mumbled, feeling embarrassed. Inuyasha growled and hit Kouga on the top of the head.

"YOU, IDIOT! WAIT..." Inuyasha started to yell, but stopped in confusion. "Aren't you in jail?"

"I got out! Well...actually Sess and some others broke me out...Anyway, I came to see my hunny bunny!" Kouga informed Inuyasha.

"Kouga!" Was all the warning Kouga got, when Kagome appeared out of no where and glomped Kouga. "Sweetie!"

"My love!" Kouga stared lovingly at Kagome, who stared lovingly back. There were sudden twinkles in there eyes as they gazed at each other. Kouga then said huskily. "Kagome..."

"Kouga..."

"Kagome..."

"Kouga..."

"Kagome..."

"Kouga..."

"Kagome..."

"Kouga..."

"Kag-"

"Just hurry the hell up and kiss already, Shessh!" Inuyasha shouted in annoyance. They took his advice...kind of too well...Inuyasha and I quietly and quickly slipped out of the room. The walk back to my room was silence. _I wonder if I'll ever get to kiss Inuyasha..._ I blushed at my thoughts.

"Miroku...we're here..." Inuyasha's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Oh! Sorry..." I said with a blush. Inuyasha shrugged. I opened my door and was about to turn around to tell Inuyasha goodnight, but something small glomped me. I fell back into Inuyasha's chest and arms.

"Are you-" He started to ask, but another voice cut him off.

"Miroku, I had a bad dream!" Shippo cried; I hugged him to my chest as his tears wet my shirt up.

"Shh...its alright..." I cooed to him. I stood up straight and turned to face Inuyasha, who sighed and nodded his head in silent understandment. He gave me a kiss on the cheek, which made me blush, and left.

* * *

"Can I sleep with you?" Shippo asked. "In the same bed?"

"Of course, Shippo..." I told him as I sat down. "What was your dream about? Talking always helps..."

"...It was bad...I dreamed...that someone took you and hurt you! That they hurt me really bad...it hurt really bad...and I told them to stop...but they wouldn't...an-an-an-an-" Shippo started crying again. "They wouldn't! And then it turned black an-an-an-an-and I didn't see y-yo-you anymore...I hated it!"

"Shh...Its alright... That dream won't come true..." I told him. He looked up at me as he stopped crying and sniffed.

"Promise?" He asked. I nodded my head and gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled slightly as I wiped cleaned his face with my shirt. "Sing me a song..."

"Okay..." I hugged him close as he snuggled into my chest. I laid my chin on top of his head. I sung a song that I didn't know I knew...

"Come stop your crying. It will be all right. Just take my hand hold it tight.  
I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry.

For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm.  
This bond between us, can't be broken. I will be here don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart  
from this day on, now and forever more you'll be in my heart.

No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always

why can't they understand the way we feel. They just don't trust what they can't explain.  
I know we're different but, deep inside us we're not that different at all .

And you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart.  
From this day on now and forever more.

Don't listen to them 'cause what do they know. We need each other, to have, to hold.  
They'll see in time I know .

When destiny calls you, you must be strong.  
I may not be with you but you've got to hold on.  
They'll see in time, I know. We'll show them together .

'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart.  
From this day on, now and forever more .

Oh, you'll be in my heart. No matter what they say.  
You'll be in my heart, always...  
Always..." I trailed off when I heard soft snoring. I shook my head with a smile on my face as I tucked Shippo into my bed, then undressed out of everything but my underwear. I put my hair into a ponytail and crawled into bed.

_**DREAM**_

_"Let's see...since 'Mama' left to spend the day relaxing what do you want to do little monster?" Shi asked a three-year old._

_  
"I wan' play seek!" The little child said as he jumped up and down excitedly. Shi nodded his head._

_"Hide and Seek, it is."_

_  
"No it!" The child said quickly. Shi snapped his fingers in mock anger._

_"Darn it!" He said dramatically, making the child giggle._

_  
"Coun'" The child told Shi. Shi sighed as he went to a wall and closed his eyes and started counting._

_  
"One, two, three, four, five, six..."_

_"Ready or not, here I come!" Shi yelled as he went searching for the child. He first checked in the child's room under the bed. He then looked in the closet. He was puzzled and slightly worried when he didn't find the child in the room. He checked all over the house and sighed, then smirked as a thought came to him._

_He didn't check HIS bedroom. As soon as he walked in the room, he saw a lump on his bed and sweat-dropped. And here he was, all worried for nothing. He quietly walked over and smiled when he heard giggling. When he was upon the bed, he quickly pulled the covers off of the child and started tickling him._

_"Cow!" The little boy squealed as the cat licked his face. Shi thought it would be a good idea to talk the child walking outside with Cow. The child giggled and soon let Cow out of his arms to run around. Cow followed the child as he ran in circles around a smiling Shi. He thought about the first time he had to keep the child by himself for the first time..._

_Flashback (in the dream)_

_  
"I don't know..." Ta said, sounding unsure. Shi just smiled._

_  
"It'll be alright. You're just going shopping! It's too hot for little monster to go out. We'll be fine." Shi said reassuringly. Ta sighed and nodded his head._

_  
"I guess you're right..." Ta agreed. "Let me just tell you what to do..."_

_"-and I mean absolutely no-no-no milk! It'll dehydrate him even more. He's got a low fever from teething, so make sure you give him plenty of water. I've also bought a teething rattle for him to chew on. So, if he cries just give it to and continue to check his fever and-"_

_"For goodness, sake!" Shi shouted and pushed a surprised Ta out of the house. He threw Ta's purse to him.  
"Just go shopping!"_

_Shi sighed as he bounced the baby up and down yet again. He had lost his teething rattle. He winced at having to face Ta for that. He tried to think of a way to calm him down, when it hit him. He quickly went into his room and got out a teddy bear that not even Ta knew he had. It was a bear his dad gave to him, before he died. He winced slightly as the baby started to chew on it while still crying slightly._

_He sat down and started talking to the baby and telling him all about the teddy bear. Soon, he heard almost inaudible snoring. He smiled as he looked down and saw the baby hugging the teddy bear to him._

_  
End of flashback (in the dream)_

_  
"Daddy!" The child yelled causing Shi to snap out of his daze. He looked over and saw the child on the ground holding his knees and crying. Shi cursed and rush over to the now bloody child._

_The child was now home and bandaged and crying for Ta. Shi sighed as he tried for the umpth time to quiet him down. What would Ta do..._

_"Come stop your crying. It will be all right. Just take my hand hold it tight.  
I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry. _

For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm.  
This bond between us, can't be broken. I will be here don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart  
from this day on, now and forever more you'll be in my heart. 

_No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always _

why can't they understand the way we feel. They just don't trust what they can't explain.  
I know we're different but, deep inside us we're not that different at all .

And you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart.  
From this day on now and forever more.

Don't listen to them 'cause what do they know. We need each other, to have, to hold.  
They'll see in time I know .

When destiny calls you, you must be strong.  
I may not be with you but you've got to hold on.  
They'll see in time, I know. We'll show them together .

'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart.  
From this day on, now and forever more .

Oh, you'll be in my heart. No matter what they say.  
You'll be in my heart, always...  
Always..." Shi trailed off when he heard silence. The child was staring at him with funny face. 

_"You no sound like Mama." The child announced with giggling. Shi growled in mock anger and jumped on the child. He then started tickling with caused the child to start laughing uncontrollably.

* * *

_

**I no owny Inuyasha!**


End file.
